


The Boy who speak Flowers

by notsohardsehun



Series: Fest_WorkCollection [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventures, Attraction, Elves, Fairy Creatures, Falling In Love, Flora - Freeform, Flower God, Flowers, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Healing god, Journey to the Gods' world, Kai is a prince, Language of Flowers, M/M, Memory Loss, Mortal & Immortal, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sehun is a human, Special Gift of talking to flowers, Union of souls, Wind God, experiences, nature god, time limit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Sehun hears the flowers and speaks to them. One day, everything around him starts screaming, crying for help. “The Goddess of Flowers is dying! We will all die!” they yell, causing chaos, “Please help us!”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: Fest_WorkCollection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057667
Comments: 35
Kudos: 85
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction is written for Exo Seasonal Fest Round 4.
> 
> Original Prompt: #32 You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June, There's a wealth of happiness and romance, All in the golden afternoon.
> 
> Firstly, to the prompter; I apologize if this isn't the AU you expected from the prompt. I can't help but fall in love with the prompt and imagine a whole Greek inspired plot for this. However, i hope you'd love this. <3
> 
> To the Mods; Thank you so much for organizing this fest. I am thankful for the support and encouragement. <3
> 
> Lastly, to my wonderful beta J; thank you for doing the difficult part for me. Proofreading became easier with you.
> 
> Special note to my readers; I hope you'll love this work. i believe this story will light your imaginations and bring you to love wonders of the nature. Please do leave kudos and comments. they're most welcomed.

****

**Character Introduction**

_**Oh Sehun:** _

A mortal with special gift.

Speaks to flowers

**_Goddess Chloris:_ **

Flower Goddess in the Greek Mythology

_**Prince Kai:** _

Son of the Flower Goddess

Becomes Flower God

No bond with flowers, knows no flower

_**Goddess Flora** _

Roman Counterpart of the Greek Goddess of Flowers

Written as Goddess of Plants

_**Sprites** _

Creatures that can travel between worlds

_**Eomer** _

Kai's nymph servant

_**Zephyrus** _

God of the West Winds

Chloris's Husband, Kai's Father

_**Jarilo** _

Slavic God of Vegetation, Fertility and Springtime

_**Hepius** _

Healing God

**_Additional Characters_ **

Sehun's Parents

Priests

Hasufel - Kai's Winged Horse

Elves in Flora's Land

Bad Plants

Good Flowers

_thank you very much to Jongixun for making such beautiful and magical cover and moodboard for me._

_< 3 <3 _


	2. Chapter One

ONE 

In a small town, deep in the woods lives a family of three. Before the birth of their child, the couple were not a believer of the Gods. They often disregard everything as pure luck. But when they couldn’t conceive a child after years of marriage, they seek help from the Gods. Their desperation led them to a temple in the middle of the village, hoping that someone could guide their prayers to the right God. The desperate couple fell on their knees and folded their hands to pray to Leto; Goddess of Motherhood and Modesty. 

They knew that praying would mean to have faith and the couple kept going to the temple, praying to the Goddess for a blessing. The man and woman have the Goddess in their thought all the time and when the woman is blessed with a child; they offered most of their vegetation to the temple as an honour and gift to the Goddess. In a beautiful season of spring, the couple is blessed with a beautiful son born amongst the flowers. 

“Ma, did you really, gave birth to me in the flowers?” the little boy questions his mother. “Yes, I did son.” she answers but corrects him, “You were born in a field of flowers.” 

“What is a fi…” 

“Field,” 

“Field of flowers, ma?” 

“A place with a lot of flowers,” she explains and her little son looks away. He seems curious and seconds later, “Which type of flowers, ma?” he asks her again and the woman smiles, pulling the little one to sit on her lap. “It was a field of roses.” 

“Are roses nice, ma?” 

“Rose is the most beautiful flower in the world.” She runs her fingers into his dark brown locks and kisses his rosy cheeks. 

“Can I go see this field?” he turns to look at her with hope in his eyes. She nods and tells him the location. The field of roses is not far from their place. Since they live in the near end of the village, the roses are planted where no one could get their hands on easily. The field of roses is an offering to the Gods and Goddesses. “Be mindful with those roses,” she warns him, 

“Don’t pluck them.” 

“Okay ma.” 

The little boy makes his way to the field. For a five year old boy, it could be dangerous to be walking alone but he is a brave one. He gasps in surprise and starts jumping in excitement when the field of roses greets him. He takes a deep breath of the air and opens his arms wide. The air is filled with sweet fragrance. Slowly, he finds his path into the field and starts looking. 

The roses are taller than him. There are thorns too but he’s more interested in the whispers he’s listening. The further he walks along the path; he hears more whispers. It’s hushed and careful. At first, he gets scared but among the whispers, one voice told him to not be afraid. 

“Who are you?” he asks, looking around. There are more whispers but none of it answers him. “I can hear you.” He says, stomping his little feet. 

“We are here.” The voice speaks and he turns around to look. No one is anywhere. He starts to frown and get upset. “I can’t see you! Who are you?!” 

“We are here, all around you.” 

He frowns and looks around. The only thing he could see is flowers; the roses. Flowers don’t talk. Flowers can’t speak. “Lies. There are only flowers around me.” He tells the voice, walking further. 

“We are the flowers. We are the roses.” The answer came in a unison. He stops to look around and notices the rose bushes shaking. He pouts, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, “Don’t lie to me. Flowers do not speak.” 

“We do!” A voice whispers angrily at him and he jerks back, “Don’t scare him.” another voice scolds and anxiously the boy starts to stare at random roses. “How do flowers talk?” he asks, curiosity getting the best of him. “Like humans.” One answers and his little mind finally wraps the information. There are a few roses talking to him at the same time. 

“Ma didn’t tell me flowers could talk.” He says, doubting the voices all of a sudden. He still looks around in case someone in messing with him but one of the roses shake in front of him, “No one can hear.” It says and he slaps his forehead, 

“’Then why do I hear you?” 

“Because you can!” 

“This is weird. I don’t like liars.” He mumbles, sitting on the ground. The roses seem to curve lower to him and he stares at each one of them. “You were born here.” A voice speaks and he perks up to look. This rose isn’t whispering like the others and this one is more serious. “How do you know?” he asks, surprised on how it knows about his birth in the rose field. 

“We have been here for a very long time son. We know who comes, who goes and you’re the only one who’s blessed to be born here.” It speaks. A cool breeze greets the field and the roses hum a soft tone with the breeze, releasing the sweet fragrance once again. He gets intoxicated with the fragrance and shuts his eyes to take in the smell. A vision greets him as soon as his vision darkens. 

He sees his mother in her younger days. She has a big stomach and she’s walking into the field. She greets the roses and touches them. At the same time, she caresses her stomach. Her face shows discomfort all of a sudden and she falls on her knees. She screams in pain. Seconds later, she’s no longer moving. 

He opens his eyes and breathes heavily. “What was that? What did I see? Ma fell.” He screams to the roses in front of him. He hopes to hear an answer. His heart beats heavily, remembering the vision. His mother is alright. She’s with him, alive and healthy but what happened to her in the vision scared him. “That was the day you were born. Your mother lost consciousness and we called for help.” 

“Who did you call?” 

“Chloris,” 

“Who is that?” he asks with a frown. He doesn’t know anyone named Chloris. “Someone who has the gift to create and bless,” 

“Did she bless me?” He asks them and again all of them start to whisper loudly. “Yes,” he hears a lot of them and that has the little boy smiling. “Tell her thank you!” he giggles and pushes himself up to stand. “How do I know which one of you is talking?” 

They start whispering in a chaos but the calm one among them speaks, “You’ll know as you age,” He smiles and nods. 

As days passed, he realizes he can hear all types of flowers. Some of them would greet him as he passes them and some of them would be engaged in their own world; fighting for the sunlight, water and space. He finds their world interesting. They live in a simple minded way; nice to all, sharing only love and friendship. Sometimes, he thinks too much about them especially when they talk about not having enough space. His young heart beats painfully for them. He gets upset when he can’t help them. All he could do is whisper apologies and prays better days for them. 

“Sehun, what are you doing there?” his mother calls him as she finds him sitting near the carnations. He looks over his shoulder and spots her standing with bags in both hands. She’s done with her groceries. “Listening to them bickering.” He tells her and she shakes her head. “What were they saying?” she asks him and Sehun stands to look at his mother, “They were arguing about the weather. Too much rain isn’t good.” 

She seems to go silent after that. She glances to the carnations and back to Sehun. “Let’s go.” She tells him and walks home with a thought. Sehun keeps giggling along the way, telling her the flower thoughts and the woman keeps her mouth closed tightly, mind silently working on the mystery. She keeps glancing at her son; worried if her one and only precious son is listening and seeing things that are not real. She’s afraid he’ll be called a freak. 

Her concern led her to the temple once again but this time she brings her son with her. Sehun follows his mother and gets on his knees. He folds his hands but his ears pick up a conversation, “Look, he’s here.” The sunflowers are talking about him and Sehun ignores his mother and waves at the flowers. “Ma…” Sehun taps his mother’s shoulder, “The sunflowers want to talk to you…” he tells her. She’s in the midst of breaking down when Sehun starts reciting what the sunflowers wanted to tell, 

_“In a field of roses_ _,_ _a blessing is born,_

_in the blessing a gift is passed down._

_By Leto’s grace he’s born,_

_with Chloris’s gift he shall live.”_

Sehun turns to witness his mother wiping her tears and beside her, the temple’s priest stares at him unbelievably. “Who’s Chloris, ma? The roses in the field told me about her too.” he asks, ignoring the priest’s questioning gaze. His mother wipes her tears and calls him close, pulling him into her arms. “She’s probably someone nice and beautiful.” She answers. She doesn’t know who Chloris is neither she had ever heard of her. 

“She’s Goddess of the Flowers.” The priest interferes in their conversation and the woman widens her eyes and stares at her son in surprise. “A goddess?” she asks again to reconfirm and the noble one nods his head, “Some know her as Flora. In the high temples, she’s known as Chloris.” 

“Who told you about her?” she shakes Sehun’s shoulders, looking into his eyes. She trusts him. He never lies but something in her eyes scares him. “The roses in the field…” he whispers staring nervously at the adults. “Should I not talk to them? But I hear them talk.” He mumbles, pouting slightly as he comprehends the situation as a mistake on his part. 

“No, sweetheart no.” she wipes his face and pulls him into a hug. “You should talk to them because only you can.” 

He smiles happily and nods on her shoulder. Even the priest is now looking kindly at him. “Someday they might need your help and you will be able to help them.” She tells him and Sehun couldn’t be happier about it. 

Days turn weeks and weeks turn into months; Sehun has collectively gathered all the flowers in his village in his little mind and heart. He knows all of them now; roses, carnations, daises, sunflowers, hydrangeas and lotuses. He would spend his time with them. In the morning he rushes to meet the roses. In the evening, he’d spend his time with all the flowers along the road, listening to their protests about humans. 

Months turns into years and years turn into decades. From a little boy, Sehun grew into a sweet teenage boy. His beauty is often compared to the roses and his innocence is like the lotuses. Sehun still talks to the flowers. If he doesn’t, he would always listen to their conversations. Sehun learns how to separate his time for himself, his family and the flowers as he grows older. 

Sehun considers flowers as a part of him and Sehun could never pluck them out of his soul. He spends the mornings for the flowers as they’d be resting after sunset. The roses once told him that after sunset, all plants would rest and recreate in the darkness. As much as the light is important to them, the darkness is important too. 

Sehun often hears his mother grumbling to his father on how people in the village find him crazy. Not everyone knows about his gift. It upsets his old mother that people are calling him crazy. There’s nothing he can do about it. He can only ignore them. He always tells her to ignore them too but a mother’s heart is weak. She cannot bear all their words. 

“I am studying hard. I intend to go to college.” Sehun tells the rose stalk in front of his house. “We’ll be with you. You won’t be lonely.” It says and Sehun smiles back. “I know,” he answers. He never once felt lonely in their presence. However, there is a little emptiness which not fulfilled by their presence. “I wish to get some friends too.” he tells the rose and sighs, 

“What are you sighing on your own over there?” Sehun turns to look at his mother and smiles back sadly. “I am thinking if I will ever get friends when I go to college,” 

“Of course, you will,” she combs his hair, resting her head on his shoulder. “They would hate me once they see me talking to the flowers,” 

“Then, you need better friends.” She says and again he sighs, “I believe you’re meant for something more than wanting human friends Sehun.” she comforts him. He stares ahead, deep in thoughts. He could be the best for the flowers but, “Their words do get to me and I’m worried the people in town would be worst.” 

“Then you have them to talk to…” gesturing to the flowers in front of them, 

Sehun chuckles, “They’d curse the humans.” 

“I bet they do all the time.” 

“You have no idea, ma.” 

A month later, Sehun gets accepted to one of the top universities in town. For a village boy like him, getting accepted to a huge educational institution means the world. He’s studious and Sehun wishes to pursue more knowledge from the world of knowledge. Sehun smiles as soon as he steps foot in the compound. There are flowers almost everywhere and they catch his presence like the wind. Sehun could hear their welcoming screeches and happy waves. He nods at almost all of them; making sure no one finds him weird for nodding aimlessly. 

Their presence welcomes him in the foreign place. Despite not knowing anyone, Sehun feels he has someone with their presence. Discretely, Sehun goes near to a flowering shrub. “What are you guys?” he asks them, looking at them lovingly. He picks some dry leaves and waits for their answer. They seem to be shy, “We’re Lilacs.” 

“I’ve never seen Lilacs before. I’ve never met one in my village.” Sehun says, rechecking the information in his memory bank. He nods when he’s sure. “We’re all over the university.” One of it giggles and Sehun chuckles, “I will see you around.” Sehun informs them and stands up to head to the student’s affair. 

Settling down in a new environment without his parents is something Sehun is learning to adapt. He finds it difficult to manage his time; studying, getting food, doing laundry, eating, time to bathe, sleep and talk to the flowers. It is getting a little too much for him and Sehun can’t seem to put his mind to the flow. However, his disrupted schedule gets in line when he talks to the flowers. 

“How’s your roommate doing?” Sehun turns to look at the hibiscus. There are a few of them in the lane. Some are red, pink, and yellow. The one he’s talking to is red, “He’s okay but a little… how do I say?” Sehun sighs and leans back on the bench he’s sitting. At times like this, he likes sitting in the university’s park and pretend he’s enjoying the evening. “Bad?” the hibiscus whispers and Sehun shakes his head, 

“He doesn’t like you?” it asks again and Sehun nods, “Yeah, he hates the flower pots in the room and he caught me talking to them a few times.” 

“He called you weird?” 

“He said some names too.” Sehun says and smiles apologetically at them. “We’re sorry.” The hibiscus says in union. Sehun quickly shakes his head, “It’s not your fault.” He tells them. Sehun always tells the flowers it is not their fault that human call him crazy, weird, mad and sick. 

“Anyone nice you met so far?” A hibiscus asks from his far left. Sehun glances at it and nods, “In my class, there’s this one guy.” 

“Is he good looking?” 

“What? No…” Sehun feels the heat on his cheeks. “He’s nice. He doesn’t seem to weird out when he catches me smiling or giggling while looking at the flowers.” 

“He sounds like a keeper.” 

“No, he has someone already.” 

“Too bad.” They whine in unison making Sehun shake his. “I’m never finding someone for myself in this world.” He meant it as a joke but the hibiscuses take his words seriously. “We will find someone for you. He can be from our world!” They cheer happily, ignoring Sehun’s tight face. It sounds ridiculous but if they’re happy, Sehun can surely play along. 

Sehun rolls his eyes when he finds his roommate in the room, “The flower whisperer is back.” The boy sings annoyingly. Sehun ignores him and heads to greet his little flowers in three different small pots. 

“Tell me something Sehun…” Jihoon starts, leaning back on the two legs of his chair. “I wonder if they say things about me,” 

“They do.” 

“Really? What do they say?” 

“Nothing you’d want to hear.” Sehun glances to the other and opens the window for the last few hours of sunlight to grace the flowers. 

“Oh, come on… I want to know,” Jihoon says, getting back on four legs. He turns around to properly face Sehun. Sehun sends the Azaleas in the pots a glance, “Tell him he’s an ignorant and ugly.” 

“It says you’re ignorant and ugly.” Sehun relays the message and instantly Jihoon roars in anger, “Hey watch it,” 

“I told you. You wouldn’t like it.” Sehun reminds, 

“Well, you’re spluttering nonsense.” Jihoon strides towards Sehun. The Azaleas shrieks in fear for him. Sehun is sure in the radius of 10 km, all the flowers are alert too. Sehun steps back when Jihoon tries to reach out for his collars, “They dislike people who treat me differently.” 

“You are different Sehun!” Jihoon shrieks and Sehun cowers into the corner. “No, I am not,” he whispers but deep down he knows he is or he wants to hear Jihoon tell him the reasons. “You talk to flowers! Normal people don’t do that!” 

“People talk to animals too!” Sehun retorts and the Azaleas cheer for him. He happened to throw in a good argumentative point. People don’t look at another person weirdly when one is doing crazy talk with animals. “It’s normal to talk to animals.” Jihoon answers back. Sehun frowns unhappily. 

“They should get used to talking with plants too. Plants have feelings too. They want to be loved.” Sehun argues and his roommate shakes his head, “Sehun listen… animals they have mind functions which makes them more like us. They feel too.” 

“You’re trying to say plants can’t feel? Flowers have no feelings?” Sehun walks over to where Jihoon is and stands in front of the other, standing at almost the same height. “They feel too you dimwit. Plants can’t express themselves but their feelings are projected through their beauty and grace.” 

“That doesn’t make sense Sehun. Who has the time to look at each one of them and consider their feelings?” 

Sehun hears screeches from the nearby plants and he sighs. He feels upset on their behalf. “That makes you the inconsiderate one, not them. Just because you don’t respect them as another being on this planet that deserve love too, doesn’t mean they’re not capable to love.” 

“This is getting a little too much.” Jihoon tries to dodge the argument by looking away but Sehun holds him back, “You should start thanking them for all your breaths Jihoon.” Sehun whispers, seething his anger through his lips. He turns around in anger and pulls out his bag from under the bed. Hastily, Sehun starts throwing in his clothes into the luggage. He glances at his intolerable roommate and huffs. He cannot live with this person anymore. Sehun takes his Azaleas with him and walks out the room to the student’s affair. He will request for another room. 

Dragging his luggage with his Azaleas in hand, Sehun catches the little whispers and looks being thrown towards him. “They’re laughing at us.” The Azalea whispers and Sehun glances at the flower in hand and sighs. As he walks further, the other flowers start telling him about a spreading rumor. 

“Someone has spread the news. They’re saying you’ve gone mad.” 

“Some are calling you crazy.” 

“They’re laughing at you for talking to us.” 

Sehun stops in his tracks and spends a few seconds to collect his thoughts. A sudden sob escapes his lips and Sehun quickly cups his mouth to avoid the sobs to escape. His eyes are starting to release tears and he feels a droplet roll down his cheeks. Sehun is devastated at how his life has turned out. His ears pick up their mocking giggles and whispers. The flowers were telling the truth. They hate him. People are heartless and refuse to think what’s beyond the eyes. 

“We’re going home.” Sehun whispers, digging his own ambitions into the ground. He can study on his own in the local library; learnt anything his heart wishes. If the books no longer interest him, he can always go to another library at nearby villages. “Can we go with you?” he hears all the flowers around him ask in a hushed tone as if they’re mourning for him. Sehun shakes his head, “No,” 

“We can’t live with heartless human.” 

“You have to serve your purpose or else Chloris will be upset.” Sehun says, ignoring the looks, taunts and whispers he’s getting from people around him. One even stopped to properly look at Sehun; wondering who he’s talking too but someone else interferes before Sehun could justify his action, “He’s the one who talks to plants.” 

“I should go now… I can still catch the bus.” Sehun informs the flowers with a heavy heart and they weep for him, lowering down to the ground. It will be a questionable view if people to notice. All the flowers in 10km radius are lowered down to the ground. “Don’t weep for me. I am fine.” Sehun tries to cheer them up but even the sky turns gloomy. “You guys… the sun god and wind god will be upset. Don’t be like this.” 

“We wish, we could be better for you.” One of the stalks speaks, 

“You guys are already the best for me.” 

Approximately three hours later, Sehun reaches his village with a teary swollen eyes and red face. The people in his village are welcoming so as soon as they notice him dragging his luggage with his Azaleas in hand, they rush to him. “Is everything alright son?” An old man asks him. Sehun shakes his head. “I am not going back to town.” He answers and the old man puts his hand on Sehun’s head, “Go to the temple and pray son. May you’re blessed with serenity.” 

Sehun nods and drags his sorry self home. He’s gathering a lot of attention now and he’s sure his mother is aware of his return. She’ll get upset first but then, she’ll be sitting and crying with him. 

“Sehun?!” she runs towards him as soon as Sehun steps foot in their private land. “Ma…” he hugs her tightly, “What happened?” she asks and Sehun gets surprised she didn’t jump into a conclusion. He pulls away from the hug and bends down to look into his mother’s warm eyes. He catches her concerned, motherly worried eyes, “I don’t think I fit in such unaccepting society ma,” Sehun concludes, walking into their small house with her circling her arm around his hand. 

“I would say, I told you but what will you do now? Studying and going to big school is your dream.” She asks him and it takes Sehun a great courage to not break down at the mention of his ambitions. “I have to improvise…” he tells her, walking into his room. She follows him and helps him unpack, “How were the flowers over there?” she asks, distracting his mind and thoughts. Sehun begins to smile instantly and starts telling them how welcoming they were, 

“Can you believe, I heard them spreading the news of my arrival? I heard them go crazy, screeching and screaming and if they could walk, they’d walk to me and see me for themselves.” Sehun tells after dragging his mother to sit on the bed with him. He misses all those flowers dearly. 

“And… what is this? You brought these back with you,” she asks, pointing at the Azaleas by the window. Sehun falls flat on the bed and curls towards his mother. She runs her fingers into his hair with a smile, “They’re Azaleas. They symbolize feminine beauty.” He explains and she tilts her head, “They also symbolize temperance, fragile passion and abundance.” 

“I like them. They’re beautiful.” She says, looking at the flowers by the window. “They’ll overgrow their pots.” Sehun says, laughing all of a sudden, “and, they’re asking me to plant them somewhere better.” 

She leans down to kiss his forehead, “It’s good to have you back.” 

The next day, Sehun wakes up to no voices in his ears. He doesn’t think it is weird but as hours passed, Sehun suspects something is wrong. He walks back into his room to listen to the Azaleas but he doesn’t hear them. Sehun swallows nervously and looks around. He can’t hear them; he can’t hear the flowers. In a panicked state, Sehun runs out of the house towards the field of roses. He runs as fast as he could. Along the way, he tries to listen to the other flowers but he hears nothing. All of them looks different too like something is wrong somewhere. Sehun fears for something but he doesn’t know what he is worried about. 

He rushes to the field but as soon as he reaches, Sehun falls on his knees. It’s a devastating sight. The roses are not facing the sun like usual. “What is wrong?” Sehun asks, sobbing. He’s extremely worried now. The roses look broken; with their stalks bent down, almost reaching the ground. Sehun pushes himself up and drags his heavy feet, “Tell me please, I can help.” Sehun begs, walking through the small path between the rows of roses. He checks them; looking at the leaves, the soil, the petals. Nothing seems to be wrong but they’re not there. It feels like they’re not alive. 

Sehun drops on his bottom on the ground with his hands in his hair. He’s lost and dejected. He can’t bear not listening to them. He has to find the answers. “To the temple,” he whispers and quickly, once again, Sehun runs. He runs to the temple in the middle of the village and just like the roses, all the other flowers by the path are hunched down to the ground. 

“What is wrong son?” the priest asks as soon as he catches Sehun running into the temple in great distress. “The flowers, something is wrong with them.” 

“You should hear them,” the priest says as a matter of fact but Sehun shakes his head, “I can’t hear them. They look broken and dead. All of them.” Sehun pulls the priest to look at the sunflowers around the temple. Despite the shining sun, the sunflowers are bent down to the ground. The priest looks alarmed now. “You must pray to Chloris. Seek her help before it’s too late.” 

Sehun goes to the altar and gets on his knees. He takes a deep breath, clearing his mind from all thoughts and focuses only on praying to her. He must pray for the flowers. He folds his hands and closes his eyes, “Gracious Chloris…” he starts in a whisper. His heart beats awfully slow, waiting for some reaction from her. He usually gets a touch from; a breeze or a vision but this time, nothing. “I pray to you.” He continues, “Give the flowers their pride and dignity back. Allow them to speak of their troubles and worries so I could help them.” 

Sehun waits patiently for something from her, but still, nothing. “I wish to help them, Gracious Chloris. Please allow me to me the bridge between you and them.” 

As soon as Sehun finished speaking, he hears an earth cracking screeches. It is coming from all over the place. The skies turn dark and the wind start blowing strongly. Sehun rises from his knees. He looks around to the sudden change in weather. He sees the flowers moving aggressively with the wind and their screeches are getting louder and louder. It is almost as if their worries would tear the world apart. “What is wrong?” Sehun shouts so his voice could get through the rough wind. “What is happening?” he asks them, 

“She’s dead!” they scream in unison. 

“Who?” 

“Goddess Chloris. She’s dead!” 


	3. Chapter Two

Two 

“Prince Kai, your mother has requested to see you.” 

Kai turns to the voice and rises up from his warm bath. The male nymph looks away while Kai steps out of his bath, taking his robe from the rocks. “Why did she summon me?” he asks the nymph and his servant bows down in respect, “I have no idea my prince.” 

He sighs and glances at the water lilies in his bath. “She seems fine. Why does she need me?” he mumbles to himself and head to his chambers where the servant has laid his attire for him. The nymph helps him with his attire and steps away once Kai is ready. “Get my chariot ready. I will have quick breakfast.” He tells the nymph and walks out of his chambers to the dining hall. The hall is empty but as soon as he steps in, more servants rush in to serve the food. 

“I will have something light. I have to see my mother.” He tells them, almost sitting on his chair but another servant rushes in, “Prince Kai,” he breathes heavily, 

“What is it?” Kai questions the servant, accepting the yogurt and bread. “You must leave now. Goddess Chloris is fading.” 

“What?” Kai’s enraged, confused voice resonates in the huge hall. He stands and stares at the servant. “She can’t be fading. She cannot fade.” Kai says, remembering the water lilies he saw earlier. Those water lilies are sign of her presence. She had specifically placed them for Kai. “She is, Prince Kai. You must hurry.” The servant says and Kai walks out of the hall, forgetting his breakfast. He finds his nymph servant by the chariot and quickly rides the horse. 

“Take me to the Garden.” He instructs the horse and it rides as fast as it can, as light as the feather and as urgent as the matter in hand. Kai begins to worry about his mother. There’s no way, a goddess could perish. Kai has never heard of any God or Goddesses perishing. Something must be terribly wrong with her and Kai feels extremely bad for not knowing what’s wrong with her before. 

“Mother,” Kai hops off his horse and runs into the Garden to find her. He looks everywhere for her; at her favourite lake of lilies and lotuses, the bridge of carnations and the garden of roses but she’s nowhere to be found. He returns to her resting area. It’s empty; her white chaise lounge chair is empty. There are dried leaves all over the place as if she hasn’t been there for a long. “Mother,” he shut his eyes and calls for her. He sees a vision of her, resting under a huge acacia tree, in an open field. He does not like the vision he sees but he must head there to meet her. 

Kai halts his horse in some distance when the old acacia tree comes to view. He gets down from his loyal companion and walks towards his mother. As he nears, he notices the lines on her once clear complexion. Her shiny black hair is now brittle and grey. “Mother,” he kneels next to her, taking her weak body into his arms. A tear rolls down his cheeks without warning, “Mother, I am here.” He whispers to her, cradling her close to his chest. The goddess is leaving. 

“I have to go,” she whispers, weakly interlacing his fingers. “You cannot mother. Look around,” Kai says, glancing to his left. Life seems to be leaving from them. “I can no longer stay. My time is up,” 

“This is not possible mother,” Kai kisses her forehead. “You’re a goddess, an immortal.” 

“I will be gone with the wind my child.” she whispers weakly. “I have no time son,” she breathes heavily, gasping for the last breath that is blessed to her. “I must pass on this gift,” she says, holding his hand tightly. 

“You’ll be my successor Kai. You’ll be known as God of the Flowers.” 

Kai pales as he stares at her. It is utterly impossible for him to take over her title. He cannot be Master of the Flowers. “I know nothing of them,” he tells her, quickly thinking of some other names that will fit the title. Maybe his cousin, Daughter of Flora will be better. She shakes her head weakly, “You must take over.” She gasps for air once again, 

“How will I learn mother? I have not loved the flowers.” He tells her genuinely. Kai has never taken interest in any flowering matters. He doesn’t particularly hate them but there is no love for them too. Kai doesn’t acknowledge their presence unless when he’s with his mother; Goddess Chloris. She will be the one talking to him about them but he pays no attention on the stories. However, he realizes, it’s getting too late for the confession. 

“There’s someone in the mortal world,” she gasps, losing more colours from her skin. Her skin is getting rougher too. “The flowers will bring him to you but until then, you must learn and manage on your own.” 

“Mother, please don’t. This all could be a mistake.” Kai says, hoping that he can go to the main temple and beg to the alter Gods. “I will beg for your life mother. Give me some time.” 

She shakes her head with deep frown between her eyes, “This mortal boy will teach you about flowers…” she whispers, looking into his eyes. “You have been out of love too,” she says, losing the strength in her voice. “You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, there's a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon.” She says and the light in her eyes disappears, with the wind coming along to take the remnants from Kai’s arms. He stares as her remaining float away with the wind and vanishes. It dawns upon him; he has responsibilities now. But Kai can’t seem to put the idea in his head. His heart cannot accept the fact that Goddess of the Flowers is no longer around and he has to take the title, serve the flowers. 

“What do I do now?” Kai whispers to himself as he leans dejectedly by the acacia tree. The whole field looks barren now. Kai doesn’t know what exactly he should do. He is not gifted with the ability to hear the flowers but he can see, feel and notice their loss. They’re mourning. Kai mourns too but he feels the weight of responsibility on his shoulders now. He has a duty to fulfil; a duty he can’t let go. 

Kai takes a deep breath and stares at the field in front of him. His eyes attract him to a cluster of white floaters in the air; they are moving fast and they move towards him. Kai takes a great interest on the white floaters and he realizes as they gain a distance – they are dandelions. Kai knows what that mean. He remembers being told about it when he was younger – Dandelions symbolize emotional healing. They represent overcoming every hardship by standing strong and proud. Kai watches them pass through him with a great courage in heart. “I will overcome this,” he whispers, silently praying to his mother. “I know you’re gone but you’ll always be with me.” He whispers, getting with new determination. 

\--//--

Chloris mentioned of a mortal being able to help, “Where do I find him?” Kai asks out loud as he walks to his loyal companion. He rides his horse back to Garden – to his mother’s palace. As soon as he reaches the palace, he finds her statue being put up at the entrance. It’s at least ten metres tall and Kai couldn’t help the tears gathering in his eyes. He misses her already. “God Kai,” the servants greet him and instantly Kai curls away. The title is foreign. The responsibility is unknown. “Please, call me Prince Kai.” He says, watching them make the final touches to Chloris’s statue. 

He stares at her statue for some time. He wished he spent more time with her, taken interest in learning about flowers. A weight of regret falls on his chest however, there’s nothing he can do now. He took her presence for granted now he should not take this responsibility for granted. She passed on this title and blessing to him for a reason. Thus, he will fulfil it. Kai must find the mortal and restore the balance of nature. 

“You look troubled Prince Kai,” Eomer, a forest nymph catches his troubles and worries. Kai glances at the nymph and nods, “I don’t know what to do.” He answers honestly. Kai cannot see a path that will lead him somewhere. The path is hidden from his vision and he wants nothing but a grace for the vision. 

“If I may suggest,” Eomer says humbly, “Make your way to Queen Flora’s palace. She may have some help for you.” 

Kai widens his eyes at the male nymph and stares blankly. The thought of meeting Queen Flora did not come to his mind. He should have thought about her. After all, she wields the power to all green plants on the ground. She would have some help and guide for him. “I didn’t think of her,” Kai whispers, summoning his horse, Hasufel. The white horse walks towards him and nickers. 

“Let out your wings Hasufel, we have a long way to go.” Kai tells the white horse and gets on it. Hasufel lets out its huge white wings and neighs to attract attention, at the same time sends Kai a warning. Kai grips the halter tightly as Hasufel takes off steadily, “To Meduseld.” He instructs and again Hasufel neighs. It accepts Kai’s command and flaps its wings to the destination. As the wind slashes through his face, Kai could sense a new hope blooming in his heart but; as soon as he looks down, his heart falls. The sight is not pleasing - the flowers will go with the goddess too. 

Twenty minutes of being in air, Hasufel starts to descent. Kai looks at the thick and deep forest that lies beneath him. Hasufel lands on his hooves safely and Kai hops off the horse to stare at the huge gate in front of him. There’s an overgrown lane running by the forest. He unlatches the gate and pushes it open. A loud creak echoes as the gate opens slowly. Kai waits to see if any servant will come to him but none comes to his guide. He takes a step in. With one step into her realm, Kai feels a surge of energy running through him. He looks around as he walks further onto the rooted path. He takes careful steps, with hands on the huge tree trunks. It gets darker in the forest; Kai turns around to look behind him. He can no longer see Hasufel but the moment he turns back to the front; he jumps slightly when a tree elf stares at him. “The Queen waits for your presence.” The elf announces, opening his hand to properly guide Kai to the right path. 

The Prince nods, thankful for the guidance. “How did the Queen know?” he asks the elf, as they make turn into a spiral staircase made of oak roots. The staircase takes them higher into the forest as if there is another world magically hanging around the trees. Kai watches his surroundings in awe. The staircase trip feels like ages but all of a sudden Kai hears a calming music echoing in the winds. “What’s that?” he asks the kind elf and the elf smiles at him and starts explaining, 

“It’s elf music. Queen Flora uses it to calm the greens that are in turmoil now.

Kai drowns his own worries and sorrows in the music, following the elf to the end of the stairs. They reach the top and the prince hangs his jaw lower. It’s a whole stable world above the trees. Kai glances down to his legs, to look at the ground that’s holding him and he cannot believe what his eyes are looking at. The ground is made of thick, solid roots. “The Queen will be here shortly.” The elf informs and it takes Kai twenty minutes to realize the presence of elves in the immortal world. 

“It’s calming isn’t it?” Kai turns to face the velvety voice and lowers his head as a sign of respect to the Queen. “My Queen,” he greets her and the immortal woman, opens her arms to welcome Kai, 

“I am so sorry about Chloris.” She whispers into his ears. Kai parts from her and looks away sadly. “I heard she made you Ruler of the Flowers.” 

“And I think she didn’t make the right choice…” Kai whispers, watching her long white dress follow her as she walks to a rattan made resting place. She giggles, tucking her hair behind her ears. She’s beautiful – way more beautiful than anyone Kai has ever seen. “She made her choice and it’s up to you to make it right or wrong.” 

“I know nothing about them.” He tells her, referring to the flowers. “They don’t excite me; I don’t have any feelings for them.” 

“I know, which is why they’re all wilting. The mortal world is in chaos and the poor boy can’t sleep at nights because of the screams.” She says and Kai blinks at her. She knows about this boy. An elf servant interrupts them with a tray and he takes a glass of Ambrosia, “Thank you.” Kai whispers, accepting the glass. “You seem to look surprised?” she notes and Kai joins her on the rattan chair with a sigh. 

“I am hearing about this mortal boy for the first time. Mother said he’ll be a great help to me.” Kai takes a sip from the glass and turns to look at the beautiful flora goddess. “Your mother and I, we work together in our field of work. I know a lot of things about her and yes, this boy must be brought here.” 

“He’s a mortal. It is impossible.” Kai mumbles but the goddesses’ face tells him she’s not lying or making things up. “It is possible.” She answers as a matter of fact. He glances around and stares at all the elves present around them. “Is that how you got all of them here?” he asks without looking at her. He continues staring at the elves, trying to hear their beating heart, “No. They’re immortal.” 

Kai widens his eyes and glances at the woman, “I thought elves were mortal beings,” 

She shakes her head and chuckles lightly. “There are some of them in our world too…” she smiles, “but only my world.” She quickly corrects herself and Kai gets the hint. The elves help her heal the wounded trees. All the trees around them; in the forest are ancestral trees thus, all those that are getting chopped or hurt in the mortal world effects the ones in the immortal world. 

“Does this mean, the flowers here are hurt so the flowers over there are hurt too?” Kai is finally grasping the rotation of the link. “Yes,” she nods, “The love here, will ensure the love there but most important is the love here.” 

“Wait… but it works the other way round for the trees.” 

“It is the same; one gets hurt, the other is hurt too. If one is loved, the other is also loved.” 

“I am so confused.” Kai chuckles lightly and gets up from the chair to stare ahead. The greens around him are not helping him to clear his plight. “You have a lot to learn,” she says and starts moving her hands gracefully. She’s making a pattern but Kai couldn’t see what she’s making. “Open your heart to accept,” she starts, looking at Kai with smile, “Your acceptance will create determination,” she continues making invisible patterns but Kai starts hearing a loud rumble and ruffle. He turns to look at the sound and his eyes catch the trees moving along with the movement of her fingers. “Determination will bring results and results will give you the wealth of happiness and romance.” 

Kai continues watching the trees as if he’s being hypnotized. His mind works on its own at the astonishment – the trees moved along to her fingers. He’s having an urge to have such connection with the flowers, “Is it too late to fall in love with the flowers?” he asks mindlessly but his question gets an answer, “No but for you, yes. Without your love, they will all disappear from both worlds.” 

“Tell me,” Kai kneels before the goddess, bowing his head down in complete surrender, “How do I summon this mortal? How do I bring the beating heart here?” 

“I’ll give you a riddle,” she says. Kai swallows nervously and nods. “If you solve it, you can ask for their help to get the human here.” 

Kai nods eagerly again, “Okay.” 

_“In deep woods they live, exotic is their trait. Like flowers they look but mistaken as fireflies. In group they come, in group they go, bringing along whatever asked in return of only love.”_

Kai listens to the riddle carefully. His confused mind absorbs the description well but he can’t give an image to whom or what is being referred to. Somehow, he feels that it would be around here; deep in the woods. Kai sneakily looks around to catch something that looks like a flower but mistaken as fireflies. Unaware of the goddess’ eyes on him, Kai tilt his head to out an equation to flowers and fireflies. Those two have nothing in common and neither do anything in the immortal world. 

“But there’s a catch,” she warns all of a sudden, snapping Kai back to reality, “In 10 days the flowers must be restored or else everything will disappear, including you.” 

“If I find this creature that will help me, will it know which mortal to look for?” Kai asks the goddess. He couldn’t care about the dateline. Kai believes he can pull it off only if the creature brings him the right mortal. She closes her eyes and tilts her head up, “They know.” She answers and starts walking away. Kai goes after her, matching his pace with her. He doesn’t feel right to leave her realm yet. He is oddly secured here as if being here makes him feel his quest and task will be completed. 

“Can I ask the other Gods for help?” he follows her down the spiral oak steps into an open space. There’s a fountain in the middle of the room. “You will need the Wind God, the Sun God, the Water God and me.” 

“Do they…” Kai’s question gets cut off when she raises her hand to stop him from talking. “You’re confused now Kai. You will be fine on your own. You’re now holding the power to the flowers which means their death is in your hand, their birth and creation in your mind.” He sighs and looks away. This change of responsibility tosses his emotions like a coconut. Sometimes he feels good about it, sometimes he feels he’s undeserving. “You have some gifts of your own?” she asks him walking over to him with a glass of the fountain water. Kai nods, “Nothing great but I can teleport to places.” Kai tells her, “But not so far, nearby places.” 

“That’s good. You might need to keep your mortal safe.” she says and Kai falls into a total disrupted state of mind. He widens his eyes at her, dropping his jaw low. Things are about to change drastically for him – Kai can feel it in his nerves. He accepts the glass from her and quietly excuses himself out of her realm. One thing for sure, Kai knows he should start solving the riddle. His ten days starts now. 

An elf helps him out through the spiral oak steps. Kai stares at the elf’s back. The elf is a male but his hair is long just like the riddle; appearance may not seem as what it is. Kai starts looking around. He has to broaden his vision to look for something that will look like a burning flower. Flora’s riddle keeps replaying in his head, “Like flowers they look but mistaken as firefly.” Kai recites the riddle out loud, “Do you know anything like that?” he asks the elf in front of him and the kind servant nods, 

“They live in Chloris’s Garden.” He answers, turning to give Kai a look. “You didn’t know?” he asks and Kai couldn’t hide his expression. He shakes his head. It seems like the first thing Kai must do is; walk around his mother’s place. He must see. He must feel. He must connect. 

\--//--

Kai whistles to summon Hasufel and the horse flaps its wings from above, landing gracefully on the ground in front of him. “To the Garden,” he grabs on Hasufel’s halter and pushes himself up on the horse as it rides off in a great speed. Kai keeps thinking about his mother’s place; she often rested on the white chaise lounge chair under the arbour. That’s her favourite resting spot. The creatures could be there. Hasufel rides in the speed of the wind reaching the Garden in short time. Kai is surprised to see the condition of his mother’s heaven – grass, twigs and crawling plants starts taking over the beautiful structures. It looks unmanageable although it has only been a day. Flora is right about the timing. If he delays, this heaven will be swallowed by the greens, leaving no space for the flowers to breathe. 

Kai finds his way inside her residence. He can feel her presence yet she’s not around. He reaches the tiered groove which will lead him through stone arches. Kai looks up at the arches, noticing some drawings and writings on them but he chooses not to stop. He walks through hurriedly. The crawlers have not made their entrance inside as unknown flowers decorate the corners and sides. Kai spots his mother’s favourite arbour in the middle of the lake; with thin, white curtain flowing with the wind. However, before he rushes over to the arbour, Kai turns to look at what’s next to him. They are all fiery looking flowers; red, orange, yellow and combination of all three colours. He turns around to look everywhere. He’s standing under a flower roof. As he stares closely, the roof is made with a type of trailing flower. It is for some reason surreal; out of nowhere there are fiery plants opposite of what there were at the entrance and anywhere else. 

He stares closely at the leaves and the flowers. They seem to be shaking briskly yet it cannot be noticed if one chooses to ignore them. Their shake is not caused by the wind and Kai moves closer to lower his eyes at one of the orange flowers. It has wide sunset coloured petals. Suspiciously it stops trembling when Kai stares at it but continues to tremble when Kai looks away to another flower. “I am Kai son of Chloris.” He introduces, eyeing the petals as they continue to tremble. He suspects they’re the ‘help’ he’ll need. The tremble intensifies, resulting to a light buzz and whisper. “I am sorry, I have not recognised you.” He tells them and he hears their buzz once again. 

Kai straightens up to see all the other fiery flowers trembling, shaking wildly. He wonders why and lets the questions out of his mouth, “We have received Flora’s message.” he hears their answer. Just then, a petal flies towards him. Kai is perplexed at how it looks. It’s nothing like a firefly; fireflies are small. This, is something else – petals folds around the legs like a skirt, small wings attached to its back and a nut sized head. Kai stares in amazement. “What are you?” he asks it and it flaps its wings closer to his face, 

“We’re Sprites, Spirits of the Flowers.” Kai turns to look at all of them and smiles. Momentarily, he feels proud with a sudden sense of closeness with them. “I am told you can get a mortal boy through.” 

Kai hears loud whispers and all of them flap their beautiful wings towards him. Kai takes a few steps back nervously. They’re obviously in a great number and it looks like they’re upset. Kai can’t say if they’re upset or not. “What is wrong?” he turns to look at the Sprite that spoke to him earlier but he can’t identify it. “Why would you need Sehun here?” it speaks and it took Kai a few seconds to understand. “Sehun?” he asks but quickly shakes it off. That must be the mortal’s name. “Mother told me, he’d be able to help with me flowers.” 

“You’re the God.” they scold in union and with a red hue on his cheeks, Kai admits, “This title is passed on to me. I have nothing, no knowledge of the flowers and I need your help to get this mortal here before it’s too late.” 

“It’s not easy to get him here.” They discuss loudly, ignoring Kai’s presence. The Sprites are in great debate; the mortal cannot be brought over without a deal. It’s a deal with great decision and Kai has to take responsibility over it. “Sehun will have to give up his mortal life to be here.” 

Kai shakes his head. If the mortal has to give up being mortal, he’d be dead. “He’d be dead.” Kai says stupidly. The Sprites fly around him, circling around him with their chatters buzzing in his ears, “No… he won’t have to be dead.” 

Kai frowns. He must be really clueless in godly matter for not knowing the way matter worked between the human and god’s world. He continues looking at the chatty Sprites and they fly around him, hoping he could be enlightened with what they had meant about the mortal boy. “There is a way and only you can do it,” The Sprite tells him, indulging him with more details of the plan. 

Kai listens carefully, nodding to each word they’re saying. The proposal sounds almost perfect, “I can’t decide it this on my own. I cannot make decision on someone’s life.” 

“He won’t have much time here with his mortal heart.” 

“How long?” Kai asks, 

“Ten days,” 

Kai turns around and walks out from their group to stare ahead at his mother’s favourite arbour. He tries to think of what she’d do but he can’t put her in his shoes. They’re different. She’s the true Flower Goddess. She wouldn’t be in his position, facing what he’s facing now. She wouldn’t need to make decision that weighs life and dead. 

“I would let the mortal decide.” Kai announces, looking at them. He takes a deep breath and sighs, “Get the boy here as soon as possible. As important as his life matters, the flowers need him too. Get him here as fast as you can.” 

The Sprites gather around in their colony and in seconds their fiery orange and red petals changes to pearl white. Kai stares in awe, too astonished to react. “You guys can change colours.” He states as a matter of fact. He doesn’t remember learning about plants that could change colours but, on another point, the Sprites are not plants. They are a mix of insect and flower – a being that could travel between two worlds. 

“We’re ready to travel God Kai,” they announce and before Kai could correct them to call him Prince Kai, the Sprite has disappeared. Kai can only hope they’d bring the mortal boy in time so they could both solve the flower mysteries. Kai takes a good look around his mother’s place as he sets to leave. He won’t be around, he doesn’t intend to live at her place but he knows, from time to time he must visit. Hasufel awaits at the entrance and Kai rides his horse back to his own place. He must prepare to accommodate a mortal. 

Eomer, his loyal servant takes Hasufel to the stable and Kai strides inside to think of a proper accommodation. His place is simple and small compared to the other Gods. He has a small place by the lakeside but Kai doesn’t think it’d be enough to have another person to live with him. Thankfully all his servants have their own space thus he doesn’t have to worry more. Kai stands in the middle of his wooden space and ruffles his hair in anguish. “You seem troubled Prince Kai,” Eomer stands next to him looking equally confused but his confusion is Kai’s tension. 

“Where do we accommodate a mortal?” he asks, walking to the empty room next to his own. That’s the only empty room in Kai’s humble abode. Eomer suggests to keep the mortal in the empty room but he will have to share the bath space with the Prince. “Is it okay for you?” Eomer asks Kai before proceeding to clean to room. Kai ignores his servant and heads to the room himself. The view is almost the same as his; there’s a bed in the middle of the room and a door which opens to the lake. Kai walks over to the door and looks out to the wide lake ahead of him. 

The Water God was generous to him. Kai had once helped him with a task and the God has gifted him this lakeside lot. Kai takes a step on the pier and rests his hands on the railings, “We have to make sure the mortal is comfortable and he can have my bath.” Kai turns to look at Eomer and the servant bows slightly, excusing himself to prepare accommodation for the mortal. Kai turns to look at the lake, taking the calming effects of the little waves and breeze. 

He’s anxious – for obvious reasons. He’s worried for the mortal. He’s worried about the flowers. He happens to be worrying about everything now. This concern he’s sensing is of the lack of knowledge over his new domain. A quick glance on his left, Kai notices the little red flowers surrounding the lake. They’re pretty but nothing touches his heart. Same goes with the other flowers – as pretty as they seem, Kai’s heart doesn’t tremble for them. 

He taps his finger against the wooden pier railing, slowly shutting his eyes for a silent prayer, “Open my heart to love the flowers for I can save the flowers.” 


	4. Chapter Three

Three 

“Sehun….” he looks over his shoulders to his worried mother as she walks over to him. Sehun is in a more concerned mind space where he can’t shut it down. Sehun dusts the spot next to him as she sits with a sigh, “What’s happening now?” she whispers, knowing that Sehun’s ears are already trouble with louder noises. Sehun sighs too but he keeps his gaze fixed on the resting bush flowers in front of him, 

“They’re still in shambles.” Sehun starts, shifting his gaze to the night sky above him. “They don’t know what is happening anymore. There is no longer a link between them and the goddess. Some are saying they will die and some are saying flowers will perish from earth.” 

“Are matters seriously so bad?” she asks him, looking around and Sehun catches her confused state. As bad as it sounds from the flowers’ perspective, it is not the same for the humans – everything looks perfectly fine in a human’s eyes. The flowers look calm, the weather is fine and everything else is the way it is. “In the world where we don’t exist, it is bad over there.” Sehun tells her whatever he understands about the immortal world. 

“Is there anything we can do?” she asks him but quickly corrects herself, “Anything you can do to help them?” 

Sehun shrugs, “I don’t know ma. I have been sitting here for hours with them, I heard their cries and screams, I know everything that’s bothering them but I can’t put two to two on how I can help them.” 

“There should be a way,” she whispers and he glances at her. She’s in a deep thought. He stares ahead too but his mind is empty except for the occasional cries and screams coming from the troubled flowers. He taps her thigh, “Let’s have dinner.” He says, hinting their delayed dinner time. The mother and son walk back to their little home arm in arm in silence. 

“The Gods will find a way…” she assures him. “Flowers are necessary. I am sure they…” 

“The flowers were saying, a new God is appointed for them but they have no connections with him.” 

“Him? A God for the flowers?” she sounds surprised and Sehun can only shrug. It is not in his power to question the Gods decision. “But why aren’t they connected?” she asks him, 

Sehun helps her with the plates and takes the glasses from her. He ignores her for a time being not knowing if he should share more details. Although Sehun doesn’t know the answer to her question, he feels like being secretive all of a sudden. Sehun’s father joins them around the small dinner table, “Who aren’t connected?” he asks and happily, his mother fills the man with details on what’s happening. The man looks surprised since he was not home since morning to witness all the commotion. 

“He probably doesn’t love flowers.” Sehun stares at his father as the man said that. “What are you saying?” his mother questions him back. 

“It’s simple; when you don’t love someone, you have no connections. Same goes with this new God,” 

Both Sehun and his mother stare at the head of the family in awe. “Don’t trust me though, I am just saying as it makes sense in my mind.” He quickly counters his statement and the only woman in the household slaps his arm. They continue devouring their late dinner chattering while Sehun occasionally glances out of the window to the voices only he can hear. 

“It will be alright Sehun. You must always have faith.” She says, getting up with her empty bowl to the small sink. Sehun glances at her, finishing his last bit of rice slowly. He smiles sadly. Sehun trusts the almighty but he doesn’t think things will ease down quickly. He hears clutters of utensils from his mother and he looks at her once again. The tap water is running and she’s staring out of the window in shock. His father notices her shocked state too and rushes to her aid, “Dear,” he holds her closely but he too, stares out. 

Sehun hears a hush of whisper coming from the flowers. He turns to look at his Azaleas by the window pane and they too are whispering – something has graced the small garden outside Sehun’s home. He turns to look at his parents and the couple have their hands on their mouths. “Sehun, look…” his mother calls. Sehun walks to the nearest window to peek out and instantly his mouth hangs low. 

“What is that?” he mumbles, staring at a fiery looking cloud, moving at his direction. “They’re from the other side,” his Azaleas whisper to him and Sehun glances at the potted flower questioningly. He turns to look once again and swallows nervously. “From the other side?” he asks them, 

“From the immortal world.” They answer and Sehun clears his throat when the fiery cloud stops right in front of him. They are obviously not clouds now as he can see them clearly. They’re tiny beings flocking together, making them look like a big fiery cloud. Sehun still can’t clearly look and identify them as their wings are creating a whole disguise look. “Oh Sehun,” it speaks and Sehun nods timidly, moving his eyes to spot his parents. They’re close but not too close to him. 

“We are here to take you to the Gods realm.” 

“WHAT?!?” Sehun squeaks, surprising everyone around him including the flowers and the unidentified flying creature. “I can’t go there.” Sehun shakes his head. It is impossible for a human to cross into the God’s realm. “We are here to take you there.” The creature says and again, Sehun shakes his head. He turns around to go back to the table but the creature starts singing creating a melody. Slowly Sehun turns to look at them and he realizes; they’re hypnotizing. 

“What’s this for?” he asks them angrily. Sehun looks at his parents and they’re obviously distracted from his business. “This is serious matter.” It speaks, 

“Why do I have to go there? What’s my purpose there? I am only a simple human.” Sehun says in a breath, 

The creature flaps its wings frantically and surrounds Sehun, trapping him inside their circle. Sehun turns around, looking for an opening to escape but they have every inch covered and Sehun has no choice but to listen. “God Kai needs you.” They inform and Sehun falls into a deeper confusion. “Who is God Kai?” 

“He’s Goddess Chloris’s son, the new Flower God.” 

This time, Sehun doesn’t scream his shock out. He swallows his surprise and stares at the creature with nothing in mind. So, the new Flower God is Goddess Chloris’s son but the flowers didn’t tell him that. Sehun tries to remember the conversation he had with the flowers. He could be mistaken. He remembers them saying the God has no connection with them, “Okay so why does God Kai need me?” Sehun asks them. 

“to save the flowers.” 

Sehun tilts and scratches his head, “He’s the God.” Sehun argues, 

“and he needs your help.” 

Sehun rolls his eyes and sighs helplessly. Having conversation with this creature is a waste of time as they don’t seem to deliver the exact answers to his questions. Sehun excuses himself from their circle and moves to take a deep breath. He requests them to stops singing. He needs to consult his parents and quickly, Sehun rushes to hold his mother. She’s in daze. “They want me to leave with them, go to the God’s world.” Sehun tells her but continues with the vague reasons. “I don’t know why the God needs me.” He grumbles, holding her hand. He needs assurance from her, 

“If a God is asking for your help, I am sure it is important. No God asks for a mortal’s help.” She says softly. Sehun ignores the creature’s presence and focuses on his mother, “I don’t think this is real, this can’t be real.” Sehun argues, not believing the whole agenda. 

“The flowers need your help. Help the flowers if you don’t want to help the God.” she says and her point hits Sehun’s interest. 

“They need you,” she repeats again and Sehun turns to look at the creature floating in the air. “You’ll be all alone.” He tells her and she smacks his head instantly. “You have a gift Sehun. This is the time to use it.” 

“I don’t feel good about leaving you both alone,” he whispers, hiding his face in her lap. She runs her fingers through his hair, twirling the ends of his hair with her soft fingers. Sehun rests his chin on her lap and gazes up to her, “Go Sehun…” she whispers and with that he turns back to look at the fiery cloud of unknown creature. He leaves his mother’s side and walks over to them, “How do we do this?” he asks them but there is a hesitancy in his voice. 

“We will take you there.” They answer and for some reason, Sehun rolls his eyes at the creature. He turns to give his parents a look and takes a few steps towards the Azaleas he planted personally. Sehun shares a special connection with them and leaving them makes Sehun feel, he’s leaving a friend behind. “We’ve always heard of this tale.” Sehun hears them and honestly, this is the first time he’s listening to this information. Sehun wants to ask them about it but, “A union of the mortal and immortal….” 

“A union?” Sehun whispers, 

“Yes. It could be for this day.” He hears them and for the first time Sehun detects some emotions in their voices. The flowers are relying on him, they are depending their lives on him and for a spilt moment Sehun hears his desperate prayers – he begged Chloris to allow him to help the flowers, to be the bridge between her and them. 

Sehun widens his eyes and swallows. He asked for this. The goddess heard him and now he must fulfil his duty, his task. “Let’s go.” He says without looking at the creatures. “Let’s go,” he repeats, getting up on his legs with a new found confidence. With one final look at his parents, Sehun is engulfed in the creatures' cloud and in seconds everything darkens for him. His throat starts to restrict, his chest tightens and he lost control of his limbs. All he could feel is the lightness under his feet and the hypnotizing song from the creatures. 

\--//--

Sehun regains consciousness after sometime but as soon as he blinks his eyes open, Sehun notices he’s at a foreign place. The air is thick and still but breathable. Sehun rises on his feet and looks around to have a proper look. He stands at the edge of a cliff and ahead, as far as his eyes could see is the vast blue lake. Sehun stares ahead in utter confusion and turns around to find someone as close to a human for help. 

“Help!” he cries loudly, walking away from the view to someplace safe. He’s too open on the cliff and Sehun doesn’t feel safe being all alone in a foreign land. He wishes the creature had stayed with him. Sehun tries looking for them but he could spot anything that looks like them. He walks further ahead into the woods ahead of him. 

Sehun gets anxious when upon calls, nothing came to his sight for help. Thus, he starts looking at his knee level for help that he can rely on. As he takes careful steps into the woods, which he now realizes is going to a low land, Sehun tries looking for flowers among the green plants. He knows it will be difficult to spot flowers in the woods but he has to try harder – flowers are his only hope now. 

In a blink, his heart caves in when he realizes that it is impossible for flowers to be present for the current situation. His heart turns sorrowful for their ill fate but in the silence of the woods, Sehun promises to help them out in any manner. His steps start to slow down when his eyes catch an odd looking, huge flower on the ground. It looks out of place especially with tall, huge trees surrounding it. Its petals are big, bigger than the lotus’s leaf. Sehun walks closer to have a better look and quickly, he closes his nose. 

“It smells awful,” Sehun whispers, glancing at it. It looks like a pot, flanked by five lurid red-brick and spotted petals. Although Sehun tries not to breathe in the distasteful scent, his nostrils identify the scent as rotten meat or dung, 

“This is how I attract my food,” it speaks and Sehun takes two steps back in order to take another close look at the flowering plant. “I have never seen you before, what are you?” Sehun questions it and he move forward to stare into the flower’s watery pot. “Some call me Stinking Lily,” it says and unconsciously Sehun scrunches up his nose. It stinks for real. “But I am commonly known as Rafflesia.” 

“I am sorry,” Sehun scratches his head apologetically, “I’ve never heard of your kind before.” 

“It’s okay. I am not exactly a flower.” It says and Sehun detects it’s opening up to him a little more. Sehun smiles and decides it is best if he asks his way out from the woods. 

“I need a little help, I am slightly lost here,” Sehun says, glancing at all the trees around him. “Yes, you’d be lost. This is not Chloris’s domain.” 

“You know her?” Sehun is surprised for a moment. 

“Every being here knows her even if she doesn’t bless them. Flowers and plants are connected mortal.” 

“You said, you’re not exactly a flower. So, who blesses you?” Sehun questions curiously. He never wondered about plants, thinking they belong to the mother earth but now, he missed a great knowledge. “Goddess Flora, she’s the mother of all green plants.” 

Upon the knowledge of the Goddess, Sehun glances at the trees around him and slowly shuts his eyes to pray to her. He thanks her for her blessing and for all the fresh air around the world. “But I assume you must have heard of what happened to Chloris,” Sehun starts the conversation once again. “We heard and we’re sorry.” It says, “But we also heard about you from the Sprites saying you’ll be God Kai’s great help in restoring the balance.” 

“Sprites? Who are they?” 

“They are the bridge between the mortal and immortal world, creatures that could travel between the two worlds.” 

Sehun looks away briefly and claps his hand, “I’ve met them! They brought me here.” Sehun tells the Rafflesia eagerly, “What else did they say?” Sehun hopes that at least the Sprites said something good or whatever information that’s spreading around about him is good. “Nothing much but you need to meet God Kai quickly.” 

“How do I meet him?” Sehun asks before the plant could give directions of his pursuit. The rafflesia informs him of the God’s location which happens to be just around the lake. Sehun has to travel down the cliff through the woods and at the edge of the woods, he’ll find God Kai’s place. “But beware, there are dangerous crawling plants waiting to devour any moving thing.” It warns. 

Sehun swallows nervously and at this time, Sehun feels totally helpless. “I will keep that in mind and watch my steps,” he tells the Rafflesia and before he leaves, Sehun hears the flowering plant assuring him, “News will be spread of your arrival mortal.” 

With the direction given to him, Sehun steps south. He is extra careful now with the warning and each step and sound alerts him like a tiger. Sehun grabs hold of a tree branch at difficult paths with his mouth praying for a safe journey. Sehun is scared. He never been in the woods all alone and everything; including the greenery is foreign to him. The lower he goes; the ground becomes more slippery and his footwear is giving him more trouble than expected. However, he cannot go barefooted as the risk of getting injured is higher. Sehun jumps when he hears birds from the trees. It has been only him and his loud breaths so now he’s aware of presence in the woods. As he walks, he prays to the God; even if the God has no connection with his dutiful object, he’ll have a bond with mortals. Sehun prays for a safe journey and pleasant meeting. He prays to be found safely and wishes the God to guide him. 

\--//--

As he journeys across the high and lows of the ground, Sehun finally comes to an opening. The ground is covered with twigs and sward, long grasses and meres. He starts taking careful steps for one wrong step would land him in the puddle. Sehun makes sure he has the hard ground covered and he gazes ahead at the edge of the wood to make sure he’s heading the right way. He hears the birds singing cheerfully, cool breeze greeting him kindly and the clear blue sky indicates his time. 

“Ooppss,” Sehun shrieks and laughs all of a sudden. He glances down to the puddle and shifts his foot. Luck is on his side or else he’ll be down in the muddy waters, ruining his clean attire. Sehun tries to move away but he realizes his other leg is stuck. He looks at his foot. It’s tangled with some kind of thin, green root. Sehun tries jerking his foot out of the tangle but his effort is vain and soon, Sehun notices what’s happening. 

The tall grasses start swaying from left to right as if something is moving to his direction. Sehun watches nervously, heart thundering in his ears. This must be the danger the Rafflesia spoke of. Whatever in the grass moves quickly and Sehun starts to use his hands to unravel the roots from his foot. He’s scared. Sehun keeps an eye on the moving shadow but to his own horror; crawling creepers emerges from the grasses. 

As quick as an eye’s blinks, the creepers crawl around Sehun’s legs and hands, pushing him to the ground. Screams start escaping from his mouth for once; hoping for someone to hear him. Sehun tries to pull out from the grip, twisting his hands and legs but the more he moves, the tighter it clamps. “Help! Someone please help me!” Sehun yells his lungs out, twisting on the ground. The creepers start dragging him to the swamp. Sehun reaches out to grab whatever he can but with the tight hold around his wrist, Sehun could not grab on anything. “Gods! Please hear my cries!” Sehun pleads. He definitely did not plan to die in the immortal land and while he sends a prayer to the Gods, the creepers crawl around his neck, choking him. 

Sehun starts choking, eyes rolling to the back of his skull. He starts seeing starts, limbs going weak at the lack of blood flow and oxygen. His fight against the creepers dies off slowly as the light in his body burns out. His sight turns dark and his chest feels as if a weight is resting on it; restricting all air from entering his lungs. With time, his body goes lax and everything goes dark. 

Sehun gasps for air all of a sudden. Fresh, painful air starts pushing through his nose and Sehun feels his chest expand. His senses start coming back to him and he opens his eyes to see the same blue sky. His ears pick up sounds coming from his side and with much effort, Sehun moves, pushing away the dead, motionless crawlers from his body. He takes deep breaths; as much as he needs to keep the blood flowing through his veins. 

As his mind freshens up with air, Sehun finally grasps his surroundings. Someone is fighting against the shadows in the grass. “Help…” Sehun hears his own coarse voice. He sounds terrible. “Help,” he calls once again with more effort and the stranger turns around to look at Sehun. Sehun spots a sword in the other’s hand. The stranger strides over to Sehun and pushes out his hand for Sehun. 

“I wish I was a little faster,” he says handsomely, leaving Sehun to blink his confusion away. With his gaze facing the bright sky, Sehun could hardly make the other’s face, yet Sehun is sure, the other looks mesmerizing. “I am thankful for the help.” Sehun takes his hand, feeling the heat on the other’s warm ones. 

Sehun stands on his legs but he wobbles, vision turning black for a second. A strong hand quickly steadies him making Sehun feel more than grateful. “You haven’t introduced yourself,” Sehun tells to the other, giving a bashful smile when the warm hand slides away from his slim waist. 

The other sends Sehun a confused look and with better lighting, Sehun could accentuate the other’s features. Sehun has never seen such appearance before; small face with strong complexion, brown eyes with expressive eyebrows, delicate lips but also sensual and lastly, skin kissed by the sun, loved by the stars and envied by the moon. Sehun can’t help himself with the staring. It is figuratively impossible for anyone to have such charming, balanced look but this person has somehow gained all the luck to be the most perfect man. 

“You don’t know me?” he asks and once again, Sehun falls in the abyss of admiring the other. Sehun feels an unknown string pulling him towards the other with his honey filled voice and soft, melodious tone. Sehun shakes his head quickly. “I don’t know anyone here.” Sehun answers honestly since he just arrived and he’s yet to meet God Kai. 

He nods, accepting Sehun’s answer. Then, he smiles, “Which is why, you got stuck here in a place no one would walk through.” 

“What?” Sehun looks around, scandalized. “I shouldn’t be here?” he asks the man and the other shakes his head with a smile. “This is a perilous area,” he informs and horror filled goose bumps stands all over his skin. 

“But…” Sehun turns to point at the woods, “I was told to make my way south to look for someone,” 

“Who told you?” the man’s glances at the woods worriedly and back to Sehun. the crease on his forehead tells Sehun that something is obviously wrong with the information he got and Sehun swallows painfully, fear creeping over his spine once again. “The rafflesia,” he mumbles, hoping that the other wouldn’t hear him but the other grunts; clearly dissatisfied. 

“One thing I learnt,” the man speaks, raising his forefinger, “Never trust the flowering plants in the woods,” 

Sehun gapes, following the other out of the swamp with extra careful steps. Sehun keeps glancing towards the woods. His heart is restless for it is the first time; a flower has lied to him. It’s an emotion he could not decipher. Sehun trusts flowers. He listened to all their worries and weariness, he’s even here to help them but, “Why did the Rafflesia lie to me?” Sehun question the man with broad back and confident stance. He stops and turns around, sighing a little. 

“They’re not in Chloris’s care Oh Sehun.” 

Sehun tilts his head and licks his lips. His hands are cold now, “But, it’s a flower and plant?” 

“Yes, but the woods don’t belong to Chloris and nothing in there is under her love and care,” the man explains and once again, Sehun turns to look at the woods behind him. It does seem almost unfriendly, unwelcoming and Sehun had thought, it was because he’s a mortal. 

“How do you know of such thing?” Sehun questions the man once they start walking. Sehun takes the other’s hand when is offered and jumps over a clear puddle to a hard ground. The man smiles as if Sehun as questioned the most obvious. Sehun sends the man a look, lips forming an unconscious pout. “Because I’m learning about all these facts now,” he answers ambiguously forcing Sehun to roll his eyes.

Sehun stomps after the man into a field. With howling wind and breathable air, Sehun turns around to admire the beauty of the field. “Is that Acacia?” Sehun questions the other, gaping at the huge, glorious tree. It is a blessing to be gifted a view of an Acacia. “Yes,” the answer is short but Sehun ignores him to solely focus on the tree. “Acacia has very deep meaning,” Sehun whispers, watching the tree from a far. He dares not get closer as the tree holds so much power over his fragile heart. 

“What does it symbolize?” Sehun turns to look at the man and smiles. The unknown man blinks cutely, shifting his gaze between Sehun and the tree sending Sehun an impression, “I’ll tell you,” Sehun says, knowing that the other is clueless. 

“Beauty in retirement, immortality and concealed love,” Sehun whispers softly, watching the man’s eyes change. He’s sad and he gazes longingly at the tree. Sehun gives the man some time to mourn for his sadness but his curiosity is growing every second. “Are you alright?” Sehun asks, touching the other’s shoulder as a sign of comfort. 

“I miss my mother,” he whispers sadly. 

“Is she beautiful?” Sehun asks and the smile returns on the other’s face. “She is. She’s beautiful.” 

“Tell me about her.” Sehun prods the other to speak about his mother and at the same time, they start walking out of the field. Sehun sends one last glance to the tree and focuses on the man when he chuckles lightly. 

“She’s very knowledgeable. She knows everything about all those she cares and she’ll be at their side to tend and care with every possible help.” 

“She’s kind,” Sehun says, “If you don’t mind, what’s her name?” 

He smiles again, “You know her.” 

“I do?” Sehun tilts his head in confusion, 

“Chloris, my mother is the Goddess of Flower.” 

Sehun gasps and cups his face in surprise. He freezes, staring at the man with his mind jumping into zero conclusions. Sehun can’t think of the anything and he whispers a small apology to the Goddess. He stares at the man before him and all colours drain out of his pale skin. Sehun rakes his mind with all the royal greetings he could think of but as expected, his mind is frozen too. He can’t think, he can’t move all he could do is stare at the man before him – he came to rescue Sehun although Sehun had prayed to the other for help. 

“You heard my prayer.” Sehun says, dropping the name formalities. The other smiles again, “I did.” He answers shortly. “I take it as you know who I am now.” he says and Sehun nods dumbly, taking a step back. He shouldn’t be walking side by side with someone so noble and highly. 

“Forgive me God Kai. I have not recognized you earlier.” 

“I will not accept any apology,” God Kai replies and instantly Sehun dies a little in the inside. He had angered the God and now, he’ll never see the light ever again. “Because there’s nothing to apologize for,” God Kai continues and Sehun brightens up, releasing the breath he has been holding. 

“And it is me who should be apologizing,” Sehun hangs his jaw at the God’s words. He starts moving his hands frantically, shaking his head while mumbling strings of no, “Listen to me,” the noble one says, “I should have given the Sprites proper instructions so they’d send you to me instead of here. I regret my decision deeply and with that I have to apologies more,” 

He stops to look at Sehun, “Because of me, you’re here. You almost lost your dear life because of me.” 

“No, please no.” Sehun shakes his head. “I vowed to help the flowers and I decided to follow the fiery cloud here. It was all my decision.” Sehun argues yet the God isn’t convinced. 

“If mother had passed down this title to someone else, you wouldn’t be here.” 

“Why do you say such thing?” Sehun is horrified. He is upset that God Kai is seeing so little of himself, “I am nothing close to being The Flower God, Oh Sehun.” 

All of a sudden there’s a wall in between them. Sehun doesn’t know how he should comfort or encourage him and noticing Sehun’s lack of response, God Kai starts walking away. Sehun follows silently, watching the scenery change from a field to an unmanaged garden. His focus gets disrupted when hundreds of voices ring in his ears. Sehun can’t keep his senses together; he wants to hear and see at once but there is so much to see and hear. There are lilies, hyacinths, sunflowers, gardenias, poppies and all kinds of flowers and each of them are begging for his attention. 

“Do you see what I meant to say now, Oh Sehun?” Sehun turns abruptly to the God and his troubled state is noted by the noble. Sehun doesn’t reply as his focus is dragged back to the crying, troubled flowers. “Come, I’ll take you to your resting. We can ponder on the matters that concern the flowers there.” 

“God Kai,” Sehun calls the other as he follows behind the other like a lost puppy. Sehun’s heart is soaked. He feels like crying badly and he hopes his voice doesn’t bare his weak heart. “Please, I prefer being addressed as Prince Kai but please call me Kai.” 

“Kai, they’re dying.” Sehun says with shaky voice and teary eyes. 

“I know,” Kai answers regrettably, “Which is why, you’re here to help me, so I can help them.” 

“I will help you,” Sehun promises, “You will learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June,” Sehun tells the Prince, “And you’ll be worthy of the title, loved by the flowers.” 


	5. Chapter Four

FOUR 

Kai helps Sehun to settle down in the room. They had spent a good hour walking around Kai’s humble home despite the earlier urgency. The mortal; someone Kai didn’t expect to be so kind, humble and sweet was beyond ecstatic to see and look around his place. His name – Oh Sehun, doesn’t tell Kai much of his past and future but for what Kai can see, his presence, he’s someone with a heart as big as the ocean under Poseidon’s care. Being a mortal, Kai expected Sehun to be curious about everything and as expected, Sehun is curious about everything. 

He questions about every single thing; be it big or small. Some of the questions never bothered to Kai before but with Sehun questioning him, Kai, as an immortal learnt that – questioning does make learning better. They had walked along Kai’s gifted lake. Sehun was questioning why Kai is surrounded by waters instead of flowers and that has Kai speaking a little of his history with the Water God. 

“It was some years ago,” Kai started when they walked along the bank, admiring the calming beauty of the waters as the wind passes through them in a soft sway. “The Water God was on a quest of his own, sailing through the ocean in his own mighty vessel.” Kai glanced at the mortal next to him and Sehun looked so focused and interested in his story. A sense of pride grew in him and it made Kai feel important to someone. “The ocean wasn’t a friendly one and his quest was to tame the sea and every being under it. As he sailed further onto the deepest part, the waters became rough and wild. They were not welcoming the God.” 

“Then what happened?” Sehun interrupted him, his dark brown pearly eyes widen curiously. Kai smiled and continued his story, “Clouds turned dark and the waves were high. A strong current started pooling around the God’s vessel and dangerous beings started arising from the sea.” 

Sehun looks horrified and Kai too, remembered the strange fear he had felt at that time. “The Water God fought with the beings using his powers but the waters were no longer in his command. He had help; some of the water creatures were on his side and they fought side by side against the wild creatures.” 

Sehun looked focused with his story as they sat on a rock, facing the beautiful lake. Kai was facing the lake but Sehun was only looking at him intently. “But the fight was endless and The God was losing his strength.” Kai continued with his story. “I don’t know how the fight ended but when I reached there, his vessel was wrecked and he was…” Kai made faces, “In mortal words, almost dead.” Sehun gasped, 

“What were you doing there?” Sehun asked suspiciously, “Me?” Kai asked back, “I was doing my usual – seeing places. So happened I lost calculation of my own landing and landed on the God’s wrecked vessel. I took a guess on what happened so I took the God back with me in a blink, have him rested in his own mansion.” 

Sehun stared at him, confusion evident on his expression. “How did you get him back?” 

“I have the power to teleport.” Kai informed the other and once again, the mortal hanged his jaw low in utter surprise. “So when Poseidon was completely healed, he came to visit me.” Kai continued with his story, “I was by luck here and he decided to name this whole place to me as a recognition for my help.” 

\--//--

Kai turns to look at Sehun once the mortal steps out of the bath area. He looks more refreshed and cleaner, revealing his fair and smooth complexion. “How was bath?” Kai asks, trying to be a good host. They have not spoken anything of the flowers and Kai cannot push the question away. He cannot avoid talking about the Mortal’s purpose here. 

“It’s refreshing.” Sehun answers, glowing beautifully with his smile reaching his ears. Kai nods knowing what the other meant. “I personally love the layered, small pool.” Kai chuckles, thinking of the crystal blue water in his bath. It is no ordinary bath; five small pool aligned on top of each other giving it a waterfall impression. Each of the pool has infused with different charming potent – healing, anti-aging, scented, relaxation, cleansing and hydrating. 

“It’s almost dream-like.” Sehun says, ruffling his hair dry with a clean towel. Kai agress with that too, “How’s bath in your place?” he asks instead, coaxing the other to speak of his world too. “We have a small bath room, no pool. We have a tub filled with water and…” Sehun pauses a while. “That’s it. My family, we’re below middle class and that’s just about it.” 

“As long as one gets to clean their soul and body, the size of their bath doesn’t matter.” Kai says when he catches Sehun’s sullen expression. “Would you like to eat something or…” Kai asks, not knowing what a mortal would like to do. First of all, Kai is not used to having guests and his first guest is a mortal making situation a little more awkward for Kai. 

“Actually, I would like to walk around again.” Sehun speaks, catching Kai off guard. He didn’t expect the mortal to go for another round of walk. “I received a message that the flowers are waiting for me.” Sehun informs and Kai tilts his head, hoping Sehun would explain more. Kai is curious – on how Sehun could hear the flowers and most importantly, why are the flowers waiting for him. 

“The lotus in your bath,” Sehun says, cheeks turning bright red and Kai falls into a spasm of mesmerisation. 

Kai widens his eyes, moving his eyes playfully, “I don’t think I can take a bath in there again,” Kai says, turning around when Sehun gestures to him to turn. He hears the mortal changing into clean clothes, “I never thought the Lotus could speak and was it trying to talk to me?” he wonders aloud, “Or did it share some bath secrets to other flowers.” 

Sehun laughs, tapping his shoulder. Sehun has a whole big smile on his face and he shakes his almost dry hair, “It’s a surprise to me, you could not speak to them.” Sehun notes, continuing with his arranging and drying. 

“I never could. I wasn’t gifted with love for flowers.” Kai answers with a scoff but before he could speak more about it, Sehun chuckles lightly, “I am sure you’ll be able to use your gifts to help them. I don’t think, to love them, you need to speak to them.” 

Kai sends Sehun a glance. He drops the topic completely and asks Sehun where he intends to go for his special meeting with the flowers. Kai tries to indirectly tell the mortal that he wishes to follow and join the meeting but Sehun is clueless. Kai isn’t surprised when Sehun says; some place with lots of flowers and the only place Kai could think of is Chloris’s Garden. “If you want to go to a place with lots of flowers, I would suggest Chloris’s Garden.” 

“Can I go there?” Sehun asks, gasping. He doesn’t look convinced when Kai nods, “It’s the Goddess’s Garden. I am only a mortal.” 

“You’re in the God’s land, you’re fine.” Kai points and the mortal pucker lips, following Kai out of his household. “Should we ride or walk?” Kai asks, looking at the mortal intently. Sehun is looking around as if he’s eyeing the ground around Kai’s household. Everything around his home is taken care of his servants and it never crossed his mind that he’ll need flowers except the Lotus in his bath. 

“How far is the Garden?” Sehun asks, before Kai could summon Hasufel. 

“A few miles away.” 

“How many miles?” Sehun asks again and Kai snorts, “Let’s just ride a horse. It will spare us some time.” Kai says but Sehun shakes his head, “I have no problem with walking.” He says but sighs in between, “I’m afraid something like the swamp will happen again.” 

“Let’s not dwell on things we can’t foresee. If you want to walk, I know the way.” Kai says and quickly shouts for Eomer. His servant comes running. “Drink this; it will mask your blood to the deadly insects in the woods.” Kai says, watching Sehun take the cup reluctantly from Eomer. Immortals don’t need to drink it but as Kai had learnt from the Sprites, the mortal’s blood would draw unwanted being especially those deadly ones. 

Their journey starts towards the west as Kai takes a steady lead through the woods. He hears the mortal whispering a little prayer for a smooth journey. Kai wishes to tell the other that the journey wouldn’t be as smooth as butter. There ought to be some difficulties especially at the river crossing and the mountain slope. But he’s rest assured, everything will be fine for he’s there to guide and assist the mortal in every step. 

“Will you tell me about yourself?” Sehun speaks, breaking the silence in the woods. Kai glances through his shoulders and waits for the mortal to keep up with his speed. Kai is used to these rough paths; he often journeys alone in search of wisdom and luck. “Goddess Chloris is your mother, who is your other parent?” Sehun asks him and Kai scoffs lightly, pausing to study the trees and the wind direction. “Zephyrus, God of the West-Wind.” 

“I’ve never heard of him; I only know God Aeolus.” Sehun mumbles, following his steps carefully but hisses when he accidentally scrapes his arm against a branch. “The God had children and my father was one of them.” 

“What does the God of the West-Wind do?” Sehun’s question continues and Kai is subtlety grateful for his continuous curiosity. “He brings spring winds from the west. He’s the gentlest of the winds. I sometimes see him with mother in her garden, tending to the flowers.” 

“They seem like match made in heaven.” Sehun answers with a blooming smile on his lips. His eyes are warm and deep through it Kai catches a notion of a lover. Sehun is a lover. “What about you?” Sehun asks, “Besides the ability to teleport, what do you do?” 

“And now, you’re the Flower God.” Sehun adds, 

Kai clucks his tongue and stands by the river bank. He stares at the milky white waters and shaky wooden bridge in the middle. That bridge would hold them for sure and as he turns to see Sehun, the other is as white as the waters too. “You want me to cross that?” Sehun asks him. He is obviously frightened but there’s no way around; they must cross the river. “Can’t you teleport me to the other side?” Sehun asks again and Kai quickly shakes his head. 

“It wouldn’t make your experience here wonderful,” he answers and starts for the shaky bridge with Sehun strutting reluctantly behind him. “Careful with your steps,” Kai warns as he steps on the plank. The rope that holds the bridge is made of strong roots and he tells the other not to worry about falling into the river. “This bridge is made by someone very capable, so don’t worry. Step in with confidence.” 

“It’s not the bridge that scares me, it’s the waters.” 

“Why?” 

“I can’t swim.” 

“I promise to keep you safe.” Kai assures once again and continues moving forward. Unknown to his eyes, he skips one plank with a wide step but behind him, Sehun screams as his foot plunges in, causing him to lose his balance and fall. “Kai!” Sehun screams, holding his legs. “Kai! Oh God! I’m going to die!” he screams, shaking the old bridge as he tries to pull his foot out of the hole. 

“Stop moving Sehun! You’re going to get us both in the water.” Kai warns, kneeling in front of him to look at his foot. “You’re going to be alright.” He says, slowly gripping Sehun’s foot to pull it out gently. “Ouwhhhh!” Sehun cries, face growing as red as a tomato and hot tears start streaming down his gentle eyes. “You’ll be alright,” Kai mumbles, slowly, getting Sehun’s injured foot out of the hole. 

“There,” Kai says, pushing his pants up slightly to see the swell and bruise around Sehun’s foot. “Oh nooo,” Sehun cries, “It’s broken. Now I wouldn’t be able to walk.” 

Kai takes a moment to look at Sehun while he gently grips Sehun’s ankle. He tries to suppress his laughter but he couldn’t hide the charming smile that escapes his lips. Sehun is one cute mortal and Kai had never heard of a mortal being so sweet, cute and kind. He keeps watching Sehun as the other makes weird faces when Kai massages his ankle lightly. “Look at the waters,” he distracts Sehun from the pain, telling stories of the Buneidin River. 

“They say, this river flows right from Mount Olympus.” Kai starts, watching Sehun’s beautiful, captivating and entertaining expressions. As he works on cajoling Sehun’s muscles, he continues with his story. There’s a tale that speaks of the river; a tale of a heart wrecked mother, who constantly cried for the loss of her child. She lost her child on her journey to search for Zeus. The child slipped and fell off the mountain’s cliff. Zeus felt sorry for her and her constant tears. So, he turned her into a river of pure white waters that glows for her child – eternal and always pure. 

“So, I don’t think Buneidin would swallow you in,” Kai says, tapping Sehun’s ankle and the mortal gasps instantly. “It’s gone!” Sehun pulls his leg closer and presses his own ankle. “The pain is gone!” he says merrily. “What did you do?” Sehun looks at him and this time Kai catches a glimpse of admiration in the mortal’s eyes. Sehun doesn’t see him as an incapable now. 

“I can fix things if I want…” Kai shrugs and helps Sehun up, “You mean like anything? Only if you want?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh my God. You’re amazing.” Sehun praises and they manage to cross the bridge without Sehun getting in the river. Their journey continues for two more miles. The sun is high on their heads and the afternoon light is tiring the human more than it tires Kai. He sets to move quicker. It is best if they reach Chloris’s Garden quickly as Kai doesn’t want Sehun’s presence to linger in the woods long. 

They reach a stone moon gate. It’s a circular opening that leads into a garden, with stoned passageway. Sehun stands silently next to him; eyes furrowed intently. Kai dares not ask what he’s focusing but he assumes the mortal can hear all the flowers that reside in Chloris’s garden. They walk silently through the moon gate; Sehun limping slightly and his eyes are moving everywhere. He is curious, attentive and alert. 

“Too many of them,” Sehun whispers slowly, hands cupping his mouth in dismay. 

“What do you hear?” Kai asks him. From Sehun’s expression, Kai could conclude the issue is bigger than what he expected. Sehun is pale and from his voice, Kai knows he’s shaking. Surely, things are terrible and Kai wishes to know – solve and mend their problems. 

“Screams and pleads for help,” Sehun trembles, walking further until he comes to a stop at turning. The left way leads to ground flowers and the right leads to tall flowers. Sehun takes the left turn; Kai follows Sehun’s lead silently as if giving Sehun all the peace to focus on the flowers. Kai watches, as all types of ground flowers bless his eyes. To be honest he had never seen any of it before and it baffles him, how Sehun knows some of them. “Oh Lord, please don’t be disheartened.” Sehun cries with them, kneeling in the middle of the small garden where different types of colourful ground flowers bloom. 

Kai could see with his eyes; the flowers don’t look good. He knows it has something to do with his role as their guardian but, 

He sighs, “Sehun…” Kai calls the mortal and Sehun glances at him with watery eyes, pink cheeks and nose. 

“What can I do for them?” Kai kneels next to Sehun, looking at the flowers for a brief moment but he’s more concerned with Sehun’s well-being. He interlaces their fingers, warming Sehun’s cold hand with his warm ones. Unconsciously, he rubs his thumb over Sehun’s soft skin while staring intently at the sobbing mortal. “Love,” Sehun answers. 

Kai swallows painfully. Love is the only thing his incapable off. Kai had never felt and expressed love before. He stares at Sehun blankly, not knowing what he should do about ‘love’. 

“They need love and care from you. An acknowledgement of love would do too but according to them, you have nothing for them.” 

Kai looks away, staring into a distance at a purple flower. The flowers are right. Sehun has expressed their thoughts well and Kai doesn’t need a verbal confirmation for how he feels about them. He doesn’t even know their names except some famous flowers among the Gods. “I will have to start from the very beginning about them.” Kai answers, looking at Sehun. The mortal turns to look at them and he nods, possibly listening to what they have to say, 

“They’re hopeful.” Sehun says looking at Kai and quickly turns to look at the flower once again, “And they hope you would bloom some love for them,” 

Kai stares at the ground, not knowing if he should promise. He is empty in his soul about love, “I can make a no violence promise,” he whispers, “As long as I am with them, I wouldn’t want the worst thing to happen to them.” 

Sehun shakes his head, “Violence isn’t the worst thing in the world,” Sehun mumbles, 

“What is it then?” 

“Apathy,” 

Kai felt Sehun’s word hitting him on the right nerve and he drowns in guilt. He leaves the mortal alone and heads off on his own. Kai starts walking along the stone passageway with his curious eyes looking around. He keeps his gaze low looking at all types of colourful, unknown flowers. Kai walks in between each of their group. He doesn’t know what he should do but Kai notices some of their leaves are eaten by insects. Kai doesn’t feel good about it. That brings him to a decision to visit Jarilo, God of Vegetation and Springtime. She lives across the Brodwin Creek and Kai wishes to visit her before night fall. 

However, a sudden thought has Kai freezing on his spot. He rushes off to Sehun, hoping to find the mortal at where he was but Kai couldn’t find Sehun anywhere near the small flowering plants. He starts calling the mortal aloud, repeating his name a few times and soon, he hears a distant reply coming from the other side of the Garden. “Sehun.” Kai huffs taking deep breaths. 

“I have something important to tell you,” Kai says, glancing at the red flower behind Sehun. It looks like the famous, love confession flower but Kai isn’t sure if it is. “What is it?” Sehun asks but Sehun’s attention doesn’t last on Kai for long. He tilts towards the flower and frown. 

“You have to head back to my place. I’m afraid you have to call it a day.” 

“Why? What’s the matter?” 

“Your one day here is two days of your mortal day.” 

Sehun drops his jaw and stares, “So I’ve been here for two days and I’ve not slept?” Sehun asks and Kai nods, “No wonder I have been feeling so tired as if I’m overworked.” Sehun mumbles to himself 

“That’s not the issue,” Kai stops Sehun from saying anymore more; “Your time here is limited to only ten mortal days.” Kai explains and he catches the horror in Sehun’s eyes. 

“I have another four days?” 

Kai nods, “What happens after that?” Sehun questions him. Kai shrugs, “I am not going to let that happen. Let’s not think about it.” Kai assures. As he had declared before, Kai will keep Sehun safe; that includes, keeping him alive. 

“Why do I have ten days here?” Sehun questions again and this time, Kai steps forward to take a fallen red petal from Sehun’s shoulder. He is surprised by the sweet fragrance, not expecting flowers to have scent. “That’s the maximum time both you and the flowers have.” 

“The flowers? What about the flowers?” Kai rolls his eyes when Sehun is more concerned about the flowers than himself. “In ten days, I should be the God they need or else, they’d perish.” 

“And,” he continues, telling Sehun about what would happen to him in ten days, “You’re to help me be the God they need before your lungs give away.” 

“I’d die?” Sehun whispers. Kai shakes his head, “I will not let that happen.” 

“What if in ten days you…” Sehun hesitates and looks around, avoiding eye contact with Kai. 

“I’ll send you back on time Sehun.” 

The silence between them is heavy and Kai understands Sehun is now burdened with a responsibility that’s not even his in the first place. He hates the frown between Sehun’s eyes and he hates the sullen pout on Sehun’s beautiful lips. Kai swallows his saliva knowing he had found the mortal attractive; even praised the other. But it would be immoral not to praise natural beauty. 

“Come, let me take you some place serene before we head back.” Kai invites, hoping to get Sehun’s mind off the troubles. Kai has an idea on where he would like to take the mortal. It is a place he loves to go to relax and watch nature’s cycle take its place in the most satisfying way. “Where are you taking me?” Sehun asks, wiping his snot with the back of his hands and taking Sehun’s interested eyes, Kai puts his fingers between his lips and whistles for Hasufel. Sehun looks up to the sky immediately following Kai’s action. “You have a Pegasus?” Sehun asks, eyeing the descending horse in awe. 

“That’s Hasufel, among the many offspring of the Pegasus.” Kai explains, welcoming Hasufel when the winged horse lowers its head for Kai to pet him. “Try,” Kai invites Sehun and reluctantly but bravely, Sehun steps forward to pet the friendly horse’s head. “Hasufel,” Sehun calls sweetly, smiling widely when the white, friendly, winged horse leans towards Sehun’s touch. 

“Come,” Kai invites Sehun up the horse. “We cannot be wasting time now. The sun is setting.” 

Hasufel rides fast to the destination after Kai whispers in its ears. Sehun remains baffled at his surrounding, watching everything pass by in a blink as Hasufel runs as the wind. Kai makes sure to have Sehun’s hands around him, although he admits having someone holding him sends tingles to his empty heart. Kai tries not to calculate, overthink and reconsider every sense from Sehun’s warm hands around his waist. The faster Hasufel goes, the tighter Sehun holds him and Kai concludes, Sehun is holding onto him with his dear life. He likes it – he likes being relied on. 

“Where are we?” Sehun questions, next to his ears surprising Kai. The closeness sends Kai to being timid and his senses triples – Sehun’s front is against his back, lips close to his ears and head resting over his shoulders. 

“This is Flora’s grassland, made for Artemis.” 

“Artemis is the Goddess of…?” Sehun hesitates, 

“Wild animals,” Kai replies. He then watches closely towards the vast grassland, admiring the greenery. He points towards something which is moving in the grass for Sehun to see. The mortal jumps down from the horse and stands next to Kai, “Is that a bear?” 

“Yes.” Kai smiles, “Now watch him closely.” Kai tells the other and drags Sehun to have the best view by the hill slope. The wind is nice; cool and refreshing just as the stream that separates them from the bear. The bear moves slowly from the other side of the stream and looks around carefully as if he’s being alert for other bears. He then moves to the stream and walks into the water; going further until he’s deep in the middle of the stream. “Watch him.” Kai whispers, glancing over to Sehun. 

Sehun looks breath taking under the shadows of the sun. As the light scatters for the very last bit in the sky, Kai keeps his eyes fixed on the mortal instead of the bear which taking a dip in the chilly waters for a fresh fish. Sehun has a touch of innocence on his face and if Kai could compare him to beauty in the Gods’ Land, he’d be among Aphrodite’s loved one. 

“He got one!” Sehun claims happily and turns to meet eyes with Kai. He turns away bashfully, with a shy smile gracing his lips. “Can I say something?” Sehun asks, looking at his fingers, playing with his lanky fingers nervously. Kai nods, lending his ears to whatever he has to say. 

“Your love for your horse is envied by the flowers.” Sehun whispers. He is careful with his words. Kai sends Sehun a look and glances away, now focusing on the bear in the stream. “I know it’s hard to plant the love seed in your heart but once it blooms, you’ll understand the beauty of love in various ways.” 

“Flowers may not respond to you. You can’t hear them like I do but, in some ways, that’s better as you get to love them in your own way without them telling you how and why.” Sehun continues when Kai doesn’t answer. 

“It’s unfair.” Kai starts, expressing his greatest worries and dilemma. “I have to learn to love them in a limited time.” 

“Time is treacherous but it also teaches us to value.” Sehun replies and dusk falls rapidly over them, Kai sends Sehun a smile. He agrees with the mortal. Time is indeed treacherous and it’s definitely teaching him how to value. As the early stars start shining in the sky, Kai takes a moment to think of his mother. “Time is what we want most but what we use worst.” He mumbles sadly. 

He taps Sehun’s shoulder, alerting the other. It’s time to head back and without wasting any more of their valuable time, Kai has Hasufel riding against the wind. This time, Sehun’s grip around his waist is accompanied by loud screams. Kai tries to calm the other but he couldn’t as he laughs before he could speak. Kai understands Sehun wants the horse to go slow but Hasufel cannot go slow. The dangers in the darkness are beyond his limit and Kai wouldn’t want to risk Sehun’s precious life. 

“We’re here.” Kai announces, allowing Sehun to rest against his back for some moments. Kai glances at his lit home and finds Eomer standing by the gate, waiting to take Hasufel back to the stable. “Are you okay?” he asks the mortal and Sehun shakes his head quickly. “Let me catch my breath.” Sehun says, “That was by far my most terrifying rides and I don’t want to experience that again.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want your shadow to linger in the darkness.” Kai says and helps Sehun down. 

“What are our plans tomorrow?” Sehun breaks the silence as they walk in Kai’s humble home. Kai ignores Sehun’s question for a bit as he watches Eomer carefully. The servant is feeding Hasufel and Kai wants to make sure Hasufel is well fed. Sehun had bid the winged horse goodbye reluctantly and for some obvious reasons Hasufel has taken great liking on the mortal. “We have to visit Jarilo tomorrow. I need some advice from the God of Vegetation and Springtime.” 

“About what?” Sehun asks inquisitively. 

“I have noticed some holes on the flowers…” Kai trails, sending Sehun a glance. Sehun looks puzzled and he tilts his head innocently. Kai is mystified at how Sehun’s hair bounces over his forehead. He wonders in silence, how smooth could Sehun’s hair be and unconsciously, Kai runs his fingers through his own hair. “What holes?” Sehun asks, “I didn’t notice any holes on them,” 

“Their leaves,” Kai invites Sehun to join him at the dining table. Eomer and another servant starts serving them some meals and Kai notices his servant has specially prepared a meaty dish for Sehun. He glances at the male nymph, “God Hermes has sent these for the mortal.” Kai nods, thankful to the God for his kind thoughts. Kai then looks at Sehun once again and finds the mortal already digging into his meat. 

“Why are you smiling?” Kai asks Sehun, accepting a glass of ambrosia from Eomer. 

“You care,” Sehun mocks with a teasing smile. 

“I told you, I’d keep them safe.” Kai answers, accompanying the mortal since he finished his drink in a gulp. Kai watches Sehun eat eagerly; staring at his greased lips and delighted eyes. “You may use the bath and Eomer will have some clothes ready for you.” Kai breaks his lewd thoughts away by reminding Sehun on what he should do. 

“You can use the bath first if you want.” Sehun offers, rubbing his stomach as if he has eaten too much. Kai shakes his head. He has set his mind for a dip in the lake. “I have some other arrangements for myself. The bath is yours for now. Be comfortable.” 

“Alright then,” Sehun doesn’t argue with the decision and pushes his chair away from the dining table. “I will see you in the morning.” Sehun smiles and bids him goodbye. Kai watches until Sehun disappears from his sight. He then sighs and cups his face in his hands, thinking about how he felt about Sehun in just 24 hours of God’s time. He should not dwell much. He should not. 


	6. Chapter Five

FIVE 

Sehun wakes up from the best sleep he has ever had. He never had a peaceful sleep before and now he’s refreshed with clear mind and complete sleep. Before this, Sehun would go to sleep, sleep and wake up with chatters of the flowers but since there aren’t any flowers around the Flower God’s home, Sehun accepts the mind silence as a grace; part of his luck and fortune. 

Sehun heads to the bath as soon as he pushes himself out of the bed. Kai’s servant, Eomer has informed that clean, new apparels will be prepared for Sehun every day in the bath. So, Sehun doesn’t need to worry what he will be wearing. The walk to the bath is relaxing for Sehun. He sees no one and the view outside; the lake is stunning. However, he couldn’t enjoy the view for long as he hears the lotus calling him. Sehun walks over to the bath and instantly his eyes are blessed by the clear blue water. Sehun decides he’ll take a dip in the refreshing pool. He remembers Kai telling him they’ll have a long day ahead. 

Sehun gasps when all of a sudden, he notices a shadow behind the walls. Sehun stands all alert, taking a protective stance thinking it’s an intruder but what surprises him more is when he finds Kai walking out to the open area in the bath, with only a toga around a waist. “ _Oh_ ,” Sehun alerts the other and the God turns around, revealing his gorgeous, well-built figure. Sehun swallows, growing red at the sudden view. He licks his lips while waiting for the other to say something, justify his presence but Kai says nothing and Sehun too, pulls his lips tight. 

Sehun tries not to be obvious with his staring. It’s not always, he got the chance to stare at someone beyond wordily description and Sehun is genuinely thankful his first fleshy experience is Kai. Sehun tries to keep his gaze away but he is innocently pulled towards the perfect built, lines and curves, muscles and abs. Sehun gets hot on his cheeks and conscious of his own body. He’s nothing compared to Kai. Sehun is lanky and thin. He has tummy and his torso is weirdly long for his height. 

“Aren’t you staring too long?” Kai smirks handsomely, folding his toga. Sehun lowers his gaze and clears his throat, and he hears the lotus in the pool teasing him. Sehun forgot the flower’s existence and now he’s more embarrassed than he was. “I thought no one was using the bath?” Sehun reasons, 

“I was planning to bathe in the lake like I promised but the water is too cold for me.” Kai answers cheekily and Sehun chuckles. “Just share the bath,” Sehun says, looking away so he could hide the heat on his cheeks. Sharing the bath would lead to more half nude encounters and Sehun punches down the lewd thoughts in his mind. “The bath is all yours,” Kai winks, walking past Sehun with a playful, seductive glare. 

Sehun looks away and hesitates in front of the layered pool. He glances back in case Kai surprises him once again but he hears the Lotus assuring him, “He’s will not barge in.” 

Sehun rolls his eyes and carefully dips in after timidly removing all his clothes. The water does wonders to his body once again. The relaxation pool surpasses its purpose by the way his nerves vibrate and open up to smooth flow of blood. Sehun shuts his eyes for some time, enjoying the water especially with his limbs going lax and light. The lotus gives him a peace of mind without saying much but after a good half hour, just before Sehun steps out of the pool, “The flowers are not easily convinced and neither they would believe someone easily but if you think, God Kai will do us good, we will believe you.” 

It’s a moment of grave confusion for Sehun. He stares at the floating flower and wonders what made it say something like that to him. Sehun could only nod although he doesn’t understand what it’s trying to say. It will be stupidity if they don’t accept God Kai as their guardian. Sehun shrugs and walks out of the pool to jump into his new pair of clothes. 

He then greets Eomer who’s waiting for him and follows the servant to the dining room. After a hearty breakfast, Sehun meets Kai at the stable. The God is tending his horse and for one split second Sehun is envious on behalf of all the flowers. However, Sehun quickly understands where Kai is standing. He’s on a thin ice – with something new and dangerous. “How was sleep?” Kai asks, smiling brightly. His bright smile makes Sehun glance up at the sky, almost comparing Kai’s smile to the sun. 

“Had the best, peaceful sleep,” Sehun laughs, waving at the winged horse. Hasufel snorts at him and kicks its front, left hooves and his master calls Sehun over. Sehun walks towards Hasufel and stands metres apart. He’s anxious around animals and Hasufel being one special kind, makes Sehun jittery. He gets closer upon Kai’s warm assurance and Sehun slowly reaches out to pet Hasufel’s neck. The horse snorts once again and as before, it leans to Sehun’s touch. “I get jumpy with animals.” Sehun tells Kai when he catches the other staring at him with a curious gaze. 

“I know…” Kai replies, smiling kindly. “We have a long day today,” he starts, petting Hasufel while looking at Sehun. Sehun nods since he expected an adventurous day. 

“We’re visiting God Jarilo right?” Sehun leans against the wooden beam, watching Kai tend his horse before they start their journey. Kai nods and according to the new Flower God, they’d be travelling with Hasufel; going on foot would be risky for Sehun and Kai doesn’t want to risk anymore injuries. 

“How’s your foot?” Kai asks, bringing Hasufel out of the shed. Sehun looks at his own foot and remembers he had a bad fall on the bridge yesterday. “I don’t even remember,” Sehun gasps, bending down to touch his foot. There isn’t a bruise or swell around his ankle. He is not even in pain or limp. Sehun looks up to see Kai, “You have a magical touch.” Sehun whispers in wonderment. Kai is genuinely more than what he thinks he is. “You’re amazing,” Sehun praises again but this time Kai waves his hand and asks Sehun to get on the horse so they could start out on their journey. 

They start slow along the path. Sehun keeps his hands secured around Kai’s waist as he looks around for something unusual but familiar. In front of him, Kai is silent. He looks to be in a deep thought but for the few hours Sehun had known him, Kai doesn’t speak much. Sehun watches a flock of birds flying above them and he hears some insects hidden under the leaves, between rocks. “How long will we be journeying by road?” Sehun asks, slowly getting bored with the slow speed. 

“I was waiting for you to question me,” Kai mocks but Sehun catches happiness in his voice. Sehun rolls his eyes; “I believe we’re in hurry…” he reminds the God and the young God taps Hasufel’s neck, alerting the winged horse of their new speed. Hasufel neighs as a warning and rides off fast as if he has been waiting to fly. “He hates the slow walk too?” Sehun questions Hasufel’s master while gripping Kai’s waist tightly. Kai’s answer doesn’t surprise Sehun either. Both Kai and Hasufel were mocking Sehun playfully. 

“We’re entering Flora and Fauna’s land.” Kai informs all of a sudden and Sehun looks around. He has heard of these sisters’ tale. Flora and Fauna are sisters which represents the nature – the animal and plant world. Flora’s domain is mostly green plants and Fauna takes care of animals. They’re also known as goddess of fertility since childbirth represents the renewal of life, and nature undergoes renewal every second. 

The land ahead of them represents the union of the sisters beautifully; herd of cows grazing the grass and a flock birds flying freely. A herd of elephants are swimming across the river and a few predators are hiding behind huge rocks. Hasufel slows down for Sehun to enjoy the view. The river that flows through the land splits from Buneidin and passes along to Jarilo’s realm. This time, Hasufel is guided to ride by the river’s bank for Sehun to witness the nature’s cycle. 

“This is the first time I’m seeing something like this,” Sehun tells Kai. Back in his village, Sehun never witness anything like this – animals hunting for survival. He had seen birds, elephants, cows and chickens. He even saw a tiger once but never witnessed a prey and predator moment. “Nature’s cycle is important. A balance has to be made and knowledge had been passed that the green would be the source of the cycle. Without the greens, the other counterparts of the cycle would be in danger.” 

“Food chain?” Sehun mumbles his thought aloud and Kai agrees to it. “Yes, the food chain.” 

“This means, the existence of flowers should be important too.” Sehun leans forward to look at Kai’s expression. He feels great to always bring up about flowers so The Flower God could remember his responsibility. “Without the flowers, honey sucking insects would die and somewhere the food chain will be incomplete, causing the nature’s cycle to go haywire.” 

“I know that.” Kai simply answers and jerks his chin to another location. They seem to be heading into a smaller path, going away from the river into the woods. The woods brings Sehun a quick and creepy shiver. He remembers the trailing plant that almost killed his life. “Why are we heading into the woods?” 

“God Jarilo lives in a cave, deep inside these woods.” Kai answers, telling Sehun to get down the horse. They’re now to continue their journey by foot and according to Kai, it will take them less than an hour. Sehun widens his eyes at Kai, looking at the young God. Kai looks more of a ranger than a God with his knowledge about the woods, plants, animals and Gods. Sehun believes it’s his experience that makes him knowledgeable. 

“There’s a creek by the cave called Brodwin Creek.” Kai pushes the broken twigs aside and lets Sehun pass. Sehun bends down slightly and takes a big leap over a massive root. He glances behind to make sure Kai is following him but the God magically stands before him, chopping another branch out of their way. “Does it flow out of the Buneidin River too?” Sehun asks, assuming all rivers, creek comes from that one river. 

Kai shakes his head. “Brodwin Creek is not a river if I can label it properly. It has water only when it rains and it dries up from time to time.” 

“But why does God Jarilo live in the cave? Why does he not own a home?” 

“Jarilo used to be a warrior in the mortal world. He fought for peace, protected the weak. Later he came back and secluded himself in the cave.” 

Sehun spots a cave in a distance, covered by roots and trailing plants almost hiding the existence of the cave. Kai confirms Sehun’s view when he points towards the entrance, leading Sehun through some dangling roots and trails. Sehun stares at the entrance and looks around, getting some spooky senses from inside the cave. He gets a hint of various scents from around the cave. Some of it is familiar to Sehun’s nose such wood, sage and herbal plants. Sehun tip toes after Kai. 

The cave is dark but properly lit by the sunshine coming from a hole above the cave. In the darker corners of the cave, Sehun spots candles. As they pass, Sehun hears water echoing from somewhere and his nose catches the fragrance getting stronger. The further they go into the cave; Sehun could some calming music being played. Kai doesn’t speak much to him as he’s focused on finding the God. 

“Mighty Jarilo,” Kai greets, bowing slightly. 

Sehun swallows his gasps as his eyes take the wonderment before him. God Jarilo is sitting on a rock platform with his eyes shut and in front of the God, is a vision of a beautifully harvested farm. Sehun stares at the image projected by the God’s meditation. Sehun could see tomatoes, cabbages, spinach and many other types of vegetables in his vision. “How does he do that?” Sehun whispers, loud enough for Kai to hear him. The flower god smirks in return. “Practice.” 

“Prince Kai,” God Jarilo welcomes them as he finishes his meditation. “And who is thing living thing?” he asks Kai while looking at Sehun. Kai introduces Sehun as Chloris’s chosen one and the other God sends Kai a questioning glare. “What have you come for?” Jarilo asks, lighting up a candle in another dark corner. Sehun swallows nervously as remembers a shaman back in his village. Jarilo starts boiling some herbs and the aromatic scent starts filling the air. 

“A lot is set for you both,” he speaks all of a sudden without waiting for Kai to tell him their purpose. Jarilo turns to stare into Sehun’s eyes causing him to shake and shiver but Kai’s assuring gaze calms him down. “It’s beyond the Gods, decided by the universe itself.” Kai turns to look at Sehun, obviously as confused as Sehun is and they both shifts their gaze to look at Jarilo once again. White smoke starts rising from his boiling silver pot and stronger fragrance fills the air. 

“His presence here is not a coincidence.” Jarilo watches Sehun with a crooked smile. “His presence here kindles the union.” 

“What does it mean?” Kai speaks, breaking Sehun out of Jarilo’s trance and he blinks his eyes. The white smoke is gone and Jarilo is now smiling genuinely. “It means that whatever you think this is, it’s meant to end with a union.” 

“Whose union?” Sehun asks, getting weird looks from both Gods as if he has questioned something unwise. “Both of you,” Jarilo replies, unbothered with Sehun’s human-minded question. Sehun nods, unconsciously jutting his lips out. He thinks of the union and nods to himself again. They’re already united. Sehun is in an agreement to help Kai. 

“And for the thing you’ve come for,” Jarilo turns to Kai, offering the young God a cup of ambrosia and Sehun gets a cup of calming herbs, “I have prayed for the flowers to be in good health.” Kai nods thankfully, “But you have to do your part as their new guardian.” Jarilo reminds the flower God and Sehun couldn’t agree more. Kai has to play his part. 

“We can offer you help but the only thing that would last for the flowers is your love and care.” Jarilo explains kindly and Sehun watches Kai’s blank expression, accepting his fate. Kai shouldn’t be merely accepting his fate as the Flower God. He should bear the responsibility well. “I will do my best, Jarilo.” Kai leans in, kneels on the ground. He reaches out to hold Jarilo’s old hands. “But I have to carry a bag of help and kindness.” 

“Help will always come your way if you’re worthy and genuine of your status.” 

“I have their interest in my heart.” Kai replies. Sehun takes the cue that they’re leaving, so he walks out first leaving Kai behind but as he turns around to see, Jarilo is holding onto Kai’s arm, stopping him from leaving. “Summer solstice is in three days. As the Sun God shines on us, nature will take a new face of growing and healing.” Jarilo speaks to Kai but his eyes are on Sehun. “Take this chance to plant the seed of love in your heart, seek for Aphrodite if you must, coz in the month of June, there’s a wealth of happiness and romance.” 

\--//--

“What are you thinking?” Kai breaks the silence, surprising Sehun at his sudden curiosity. As they go on foot, walking out of the woods, Sehun ponders on Jarilo’s words in his mind. “I was thinking about planting the seed of love.” Sehun answers. His concentration is lost in a plan. They should go back to Chloris’s Garden and look at the flowers. Kai should. And while Kai is tending the flowers, Sehun could look for that one flower to spark Kai’s barren heart. 

“When you’re quiet and deep in thought,” Kai speaks, alerting Sehun that he’s distracted again, “I can’t help but be curious of what’s in your pretty head.” 

“You find my head pretty?” Sehun teases and waves happily and Hasufel. The winged horse waits for his master patiently by a tree and quickly Kai musters his horse for their journey back. “I do,” Kai rolls his eyes playfully and pulls Sehun up to sit on the horse. Sehun laughs loudly but Kai gestures him to lower his voice. “These woods are old.” Sehun looks around. The trees are indeed huge. Their roots are even bigger than Sehun, indicating their old age. They must have been there for centuries old. 

Yet, Sehun continues to giggle and tease Kai, poking the Prince’s sides. “Am I as pretty as the flowers or prettier?” Sehun asks, leaning closer to Kai’s nape and he stares at the other’s handsome side profile. Sehun could now see Kai’s bronze, sun-kissed skin clearly as they ride out to a clear land with lesser trees. The sun shining through the trees gives Kai a beautiful glow on his face and Sehun remember one particular that resembles Kai’s glow; a sunflower. 

“I have yet not seen the prettiest flower but I assure you, among men, you’re the one.” Kai answers causing Sehun to heat up like furnace in winter. He hides his red face and goofy smile, saving the praise to the depths of his heart and mind. Never once, he is praised in such way and Kai’s words have caused Sehun’s heart to palpate at a concerning level. 

“Ahh, the Flower God surely knows how to sweet talk.” Sehun changes the direction of their talk, teasing the other naturally. “I wonder if God Kai has suitors.” Kai rolls his eyes. Sehun recognizes their path now; it’s a more familiar environment and he doesn’t need Kai to confirm their destination. They’re reaching the land of flowers. Sehun mumbles, tapping Kai’s shoulder. He tells Kai to slow down and once Hasufel starts walking, Sehun hops off, scaring Kai. “Don’t do that!” Kai scolds, “You could get hurt.” 

“I am fine,” Sehun assures and he runs off to the nearest flower he sees. He hears them welcoming him happily and to his surprise, Kai stands next to with Hasufel by his side. The horse looks uninterested but Kai’s eyes are curious. “These are Buttercup.” Sehun introduces the bright yellow, five petals flower. “Buttercup,” Kai mumbles the name to himself and Sehun gets the hint of Kai memorizing names. It’s time to introduce more flowers. 

Sehun spots Clematis calling him over but he passes the Buttercup’s message to Kai first, “They are happy to see you around.” Sehun catches the other smiling handsomely, staring at the knee height flowers in pure adoration. “Come, the Clematis are calling us over.” Sehun drags Kai to see the dual colour; purple and white mix flower. “Why are these trailing up the tree?” Kai asks, pointing at the long Clematis vine. 

“These are trailing flowers. They make good garden shed.” Sehun explains and starts giggling all of a sudden, “They say, you should carry a notebook around.” 

“Why?” Kai asks, 

“So you could remember all their names.” Sehun laughs, lowering down to properly look at the flower. “What are you looking at?” Kai asks again. He sounds absolutely innocent and curious and Sehun indulges the other with his knowledge. “If their leaves are yellowish, they’re not getting enough sunlight or the soil is no longer regenerating for the flowers to absorb nutrients.” 

Kai nods like a good student but Sehun doubts he will remember everything. This brings Sehun to a silent conclusion; he’ll prepare a gift for Kai so he could use it wisely. 

“Next is,” Sehun hums, turning around to see another flower. “There!” Sehun points and drags Kai over. Kai follows without complaining. “There’s a beautiful symbolism for this flower…” Sehun stares at the bushy and striking flowers. As he stares at them, Sehun feels the flowers are looking back at him with the same endearing eyes too. “They’re beautiful.” Kai whispers, causing a sweet smile to form on Sehun’s lips. “I thought the Buttercups were beautiful but these are beautiful too.” 

“They represent someone who stands strong in their sacred values.” Sehun shares with Kai and for a brief second, Sehun is reminded of his mother. “Also they indicate personal sentiments, commitment and everlasting union.” 

“Everlasting union,” Kai whispers, staring deep into the flowers. “Jarilo said something about a union too…” Sehun thinks aloud, not bothered with what has gotten Kai to space out. “What are they called?” the other asks but his voice is barely a whisper. The flowers start whispering about a union too and for some odd reason, Sehun gets anxious. He wants to know what this union is about. “These are Dahlia.” 

“I smell something with a subtle note of honey and mint.” Kai notes all of a sudden when the wind blows towards their direction. “It coming from over there,” Kai points towards another direction, leaving Sehun with the Dahlias. “Kai wait,” Sehun stops the guardian and passes the Dahlia’s message for him. “Everlasting union has knocked on your door.” 

“These hints about union are surely sending the cat into the well.” Sehun mumbles, sulking as once again Kai falls into silence. He then turns around to head off to the fragrance, leaving Sehun to run after him. Kai stops in front of a pure white flower and around it, the air is heavy with honey and mint. Sehun could almost catch a subtle reminisce of strawberry. “What flower is this?” Kai asks this time and Sehun shifts his vision to look at Kai. 

“White freesia,” Sehun answers, remembering a common fact about the flower. “Freesia is often used as perfumes, fragrance in the mortal world.” He shares the fact with Kai but Kai seems to gaze intently at them, “Their white is pure.” Kai expresses his thoughts in a breath and Sehun’s ears pick up on the flower’s murmur. Kai is thinking about someone. 

“Do they remind you of someone?” Sehun asks and Kai shifts his gaze to Sehun, staring deep into his soul. Sehun swallows as the intense glare dries his throat. He licks his lips while waiting for Kai to answer. “Someone with pure, innocent intentions,” Kai says and Sehun smiles in return although he can’t figure out who Kai meant. 

They start walking ahead, into every corner and every path. Kai listens carefully and Sehun explains generously. Kai learns diligently and Sehun teaches responsibly. Sehun starts from the basic needs of a plant and their living process. Sehun isn’t sure if Kai know but he shares still – air, water and sunlight. These three are the must for plants to grow roots, and leaves. Once they start producing leaves, they’ll be able to carry on their life process through photosynthesis. 

“But here, they need love as an addition to their process?” Kai asks carefully and Sehun nods, “With love here, flowers would bloom over there.” The roses back in his village have shared this secret with him. Flowers in the mortal world will only bloom if flowers in the immortal world are loved by the guardian. 

“As far as I could feel now, I think I like them.” Kai shares before Sehun could start on how Kai needs to spread love or blossom the love of flowers in his heart. “Being with you, learning about the flowers…” Kai starts but he stops to look away, avoiding Sehun’s gaze. “I mean it’s not hard learning about them and they’re beautiful creatures.” Kai sorts his words, smiling awkwardly at Sehun. Sehun however, couldn’t ignore what Kai wanted to say about being with him. Sehun knows Kai means well. “The flowers appreciate the praises.” Sehun shares what he hears with a chuckle and the Flower God laughs while shaking his head. “I think we should visit mother’s garden. It needs a new look.” Kai says and Sehun couldn’t agree more. 

But, all of a sudden, Sehun feels his chest tightening. “Kai…” Sehun calls weakly when the pain in his chest, shortens his breath. Tears start to prick in his eyes and through his blurry vision, Sehun could see Kai running towards him. “Sehun!” Kai holds him tightly before Sehun could fall on his knees. “It hurts,” Sehun groans in pain, lightly hitting his chest. He looks at Kai anxiously. They both know what this is supposed to mean and Sehun cannot believe, it’s happening too fast. 

“Take deep breaths, Sehun.” Kai rubs his back with crease between his eyes and trouble plastered on his face. After a few deep breaths, the tightness in his chest disappears but fear is permanent in his heart. “Let’s not visit the Garden today,” Kai says, helping Sehun up. “No… Let’s go.” Sehun debates, 

“No. Let’s head back and rest. You must rest.” Kai argues, summoning Hasufel to their location. The winged horse appears almost instantly as if it understood its master’s urgency. “No Kai, I can’t be wasting time resting. This is only my second day here. I have another three…” 

“And you think you can be sure about your five days? I was sure my mother was going to live forever but look, she’s gone.” Kai’s fierce answer got Sehun biting his lips and all negative thoughts starts flooding into his nerves. His time is no longer numbered by days but hours. Reluctantly, Sehun follows Kai, riding Hasufel back to Kai’s lakeside home. 

“I promised you Sehun, I will keep you safe. You won’t die here.” Kai speaks as Hasufel gallops back as fast as he could. Sehun says nothing in return but he rests his head against Kai’s wide back. The knowledge of having limited time isn’t as scary as experiencing it. This makes Sehun dwell on his gift and task. 

\--//--

“I want you to soak yourself in the healing pool.” Kai tells Sehun as soon as they reach. Sehun finds Eomer at the door and the nymph looks worried too. Sehun turns to look at Hasufel and the creature looks troubled too. “I don’t feel like taking a bath.” Sehun whispers tiredly. He is surprised by his own voice; how weak he sounds. 

“Okay, I’ll take you to your room.” Kai links his hands around Sehun’s arm and lowers to look into Sehun’s eyes. Sehun nods weakly. He’s getting a headache now and Sehun doesn’t understand how he’s suddenly so weak. 

Kai helps him to lay flat on the bed and instantly Sehun lets out a groan. His whole body aches too and the idea of the healing pool sounds good now. “You sure you don’t want that healing bath?” Kai asks, sitting on the bed, next to him. Sehun shakes his head, “I better get some sleep.” he whispers, looking at the other. 

The sudden light knock at the door shifts their gaze and Kai welcomes his servant, “This is a soup made from the weeds underwater,” Kai explains, taking the bowl from Eomer. The servant leaves quickly and Sehun pushes himself against the bed board to take the bowl from Kai. “Allow me,” Kai shakes his head and grabs the wooden spoon. He scoops the soup and awkwardly pushed the wooden spoon to Sehun, “This will do some repairing in your body, help with the breathing.” 

“Will you stay here?” Sehun asks before taking the spoonful of soup into his mouth. He looks at the other expectantly. Although Sehun knows he’s not supposed to make such requests. “I am here,” Kai answers, prodding the spoon closer to Sehun’s lips. 

“No… I mean, will you stay here while I sleep?” Sehun makes no effort to hide the blush on his face. He ignores the heat on his cheeks and stares hopefully at Kai. “If anything would happen to me…” Sehun reasons but Kai groans, dropping the spoon into the bowl. He looks annoyed and his expression drowns Sehun in his own insecurities. He’s almost in tears once again. 

“I will stay only if you promise to give me something in return.” Kai places an offer. Sehun weights his options for some moments before asking Kai what he wants, “That’s something for me to ask and something for you to give me when time comes.” 

“Okay.” Sehun agrees in the speed of a light. 

“Now will you drink this soup?” Kai asks kindly, smiling sweetly. For the first time Sehun notices a dipped line on the other’s cheek. Kai has a dimple – a weird one but it matches his handsome feature. “I can really have it myself.” Sehun chuckles softly, opening his mouth for Kai to push the spoon in. 

Sehun scrunches his nose as the soup hits his taste buds. Sehun sends Kai a glance and he swallows the soup painfully. The taste is awful. It’s worse than the bitter gourd, pumpkin paste his mother used to make. “Oh Lord, this is awful.” Sehun’s whole face is scrunched up now and his misery has successfully released Kai’s melodious laughter. 

“One more spoon, I promise.” 

“No…” Sehun cries, rolling to the other side of the bed. “I can’t have another spoon. I’m going to sleep.” Sehun only hears Kai’s laugh as a reply and he dares not turn to look. “And you promised to stay!” Sehun reminds, shutting his eyes to force sleep. He hears Kai’s, “Okay, I am here,” before drifting to sleep. 


	7. Chapter Six

SIX 

Kai stays by the mortal’s side as Sehun rests. He stares at Sehun’s sleeping figure with wary in his heart. What happened to Sehun hours ago could happen any time again and Kai will not allow Sehun to take his last breath here – if Sehun dies here, he will never be able to go back and Kai will never see Sehun again. He turns to look at Sehun’s resting figure and sighs. Unconsciously, he brings his hand up to carefully move a thread of hair from Sehun’s forehead. His heart beats in amazement as such beauty has never graced the land of Gods for a long time. Sehun’s beauty is immeasurable. 

And knowingly, Kai understands the meaning behind his beating heart. He runs his finger into Sehun’s soft, silky hair and stares lovingly at the mortal. He remembers their trip to the garden. Kai can’t really recall their names but two flowers placed their names well in his mind; dahlia and freesia. Sehun is his freesia. Sehun is his dahlia. A sudden sadness and loneliness creeps into his heart, knowing that whatever he feels might not last. This is also the first time Kai is experiencing feelings therefore he’s foreign to his own emotions. Unable to contain his emotional state, Kai leaves the room to nurse his own confused, pained heart. 

Kai walks over to his own room and the sight that greets him, confirms his loneliness. His room is dark and empty. The bed is cold and the interior isn’t welcoming. Sehun’s presence has changed a lot of things for him. He wishes to turn around and walk back to Sehun’s room, feel the abundance of happiness but he decides to stay and dwell on his life. Kai has always been a traveller. He has had many experiences and with those experiences, Kai learnt a lot about the forests, sky, oceans, sprits, creatures but he couldn’t learn and experience being with someone, to care and to love. 

But with Sehun; Sehun’s four days has given him the hope he fears to experience. Sehun is a mortal after all and to be in love with a mortal doesn’t assure Kai the future he wishes to experience. Sehun days here are numbered and he can be gone any minute. With that Kai walks back to Sehun’s room to check on the mortal. Sehun is still sleeping peacefully. Kai walks into the room and opens the wooden door which separates the patio to the shallow parts of the lake. He strips out of his clothes, leaving only his pants. 

Kai shuts the door lightly and strips out of his top, leaving only his pants on. He steps into the dark waters slowly, hissing, as the icy water freezes his nerves for a second but quickly his body adjusts to the temperature. He walks further into the deeper parts and stays at a position he feels safe. Kai turns around to face Sehun’s room and lifts his legs up to float. He smiles when he notices the moon shining brightly above him. It’s almost a full moon and looking closely at the glowing moon, Kai is sure it’s going to be a full moon during the solstice. He keeps his eyes on the night sky, moving his hands lightly to stay afloat. 

Kai watches the stars, the moon and as far as his eyes can take him. He thinks about the flowers too – all those Sehun had taught him replays in his head and Kai prays for the flowers to starts healing, trusting him for being their guardian. Kai also wishes to learn the art of planting flowers so he could have them growing wildly, beautifully. At that, Kai wonders how plants reproduce. Sehun didn’t explain that to him and all of a sudden, Kai hears a splash in the water and quickly he pushes his legs down to see. 

He looks around to spot and intruder or suspicious creatures but what surprises his view is Sehun. Kai finds Sehun standing at the shallow side of the lake, without a top, shivering. Kai smiles brightly and swims forward. Sehun lowers his body to the water and swims timidly, raising his head high out of the water. Kai swims closers with a smile and pushes his hand out for Sehun to reach him. As Sehun grabs his hand, Kai drags Sehun close and quickly secures his arm around Sehun’s soft, slim waist. “Hey there,” Kai greets and Sehun smiles in return, eyes crinkling like the moon above them. 

Kai stares at the other, trying to keep his eyes on Sehun’s face instead of Sehun’s bare shoulders. “Slept well?” Kai asks and Sehun nods sleepily, tilting his head. “What are you doing here?” Sehun looks around the lake, turning to his sides and when he finally looks up at the sky, he smiles. “I needed some time alone,” Kai answered and instantly, Sehun looks at him doubtfully, “Should I leave?” 

“No. Stay,” Kai holds his hands quickly and pulls Sehun closer so they’re standing face to face, breath to breaths. Sehun looks abashed with his cheeks turning bright red. Kai could see his red cheeks with how shy Sehun is getting due to their gap but Kai couldn’t care less. “What were you thinking, being all alone in the water?” Sehun speaks, breaking the silence and Kai swims backs wards, pulling Sehun along. Sehun gasps in surprise but lightens his body for Kai to pull him. 

“I was thinking about you,” Kai answers. The interest in Sehun’s eyes is obvious. “I was also thinking about the flowers.” 

“You were?!” Sehun exclaims happily and Kai isn’t surprised by the reaction. He knew Sehun would react more about flowers than himself. “I was thinking, if they were fine, healing…” 

“This is great, Kai. I am sure, they’d appreciate you now. Let’s see some flowers tomorrow and see how they’re doing.” Sehun plans and asks with a glow in his eyes and Kai could not say no to the request despite the fear for Sehun’s health. He agrees and he knows, they’re some other way he could bring Sehun to see the flowers. “Maybe you can teach me how to plant them?” Kai suggests and this time, Sehun jumps into his arms, circling his hands around his neck. “I am so happy now,” Sehun says in his ears causing Kai to smile naturally, feeling a certain sense of accomplishment. 

Kai stays close to Sehun as the mortal tries to float, playing in the water. Occasionally Sehun would question about the underwater creatures, fearing if he’s disturbing them but Kai keeps Sehun distracted with what could harm him. There are creatures down there, waiting to attack but with Kai around, they keep their distance. “Kai…” Sehun whispers, gesturing Kai to get closer and if Kai had read his expressions correctly, Sehun wants Kai to be closer. “Hmm,” Kai hums, kicking his feet lightly to stay afloat. 

“You were thinking about me…” Sehun trails hesitantly, wanting to ask more, know more but Kai wouldn’t want to reveal his thoughts easily. He nods and smirks in reply, coaxing Sehun to speak more. Sehun lowers his gaze bashfully but a crease of frown forms between his eyes. He seems unhappy but his lips are pouting. “What were you thinking?” Sehun mumbles, sulking and he sneakily throws Kai a glance. 

“Since I met you, things have been different for me.” Kai says, lowering lightly to meet eyes with Sehun. “How different?” Sehun questions back, 

“I went back to my room earlier,” Kai starts, explaining his emotions in some logical way so Sehun could understand him. Sehun watches and listens keenly. “I felt empty and lonely.” Kai looks at Sehun and he lifts Sehun’s hand from underwater to interlace their fingers. “Being with you makes me feel complete. I like being with you. I enjoy your presence and I… am honestly scared for what lies ahead for me.” 

Kai takes a deep breath and waits for Sehun to say something. His confession somewhat reminds him of Jarilo’s prophecy; a union. If this is what the union means, Kai is right to have feelings for Sehun but Sehun stays mum, staring blankly into the waters. “Do you have a significant other back in the mortal world?” Kai asks, noticing Sehun’s blank expression. For a split second, Kai feel jealous at whoever Sehun loves. He envies whoever that might be. He didn’t even think Sehun could have a significant other considering the other came here, to his world willingly. He catches anger in his blood, dissatisfaction, and of all, he’s extremely envious. 

Kai pushes himself away from Sehun a little, unsure what he should do. If Sehun has someone, then it’s wrong for Kai to plant his feelings. Sehun widens his eyes all of a sudden, as if being surprised by their distance and he moves closer to reach out to Kai’s hand. Kai could feel the wrinkles over Sehun’s fingers for being too long in the water. “I don’t have a boyfriend or a partner.” Sehun replies sadly. “They would all leave me when they know I speak to flowers.” 

“It’s their loss, _my gain_.” Kai says and all of a sudden, he flashes Sehun a smile and turns around to take a dip underwater. He emerges out to take some air and finds Sehun gaping at him like a fish, “Let’s go for one round instead of floating around,” Kai invites and instantly goes under, swimming away from Sehun. He hears Sehun screeching his name and slows down for Sehun to catch up with him. Sehun puffs out some air, like a whale and unknowingly, Kai laughs at the cute reaction. 

A sudden urge bubbles in his heart and Kai swims ahead towards Sehun, pulling the other into his arms and Sehun yelps in surprise. “Can I kiss you?” Kai asks in a bare whisper. He stares longingly at Sehun’s pink, glistening lips, hoping to get the slightest taste of ambrosia. Slowly, he shifts his eyes to look into Sehun’s eyes and gets burned by the light of desire in the other’s moon lit, brown eyes. 

Sehun nods with a reply which is less than a whisper, more of air. “Will you not regret it?” Kai asks, moving closer, reaching for more and he feels Sehun’s burning skin against his own. Kai licks his lips unconsciously and waits for Sehun’s reply patiently while mapping the other’s smooth back with his palm. “I wish to remember this moment for lifetime.” Sehun answers and it is Sehun who inches closer, tilting his head suggestively and Kai meets him in between, capturing the soft, small lips with his own. 

Kai shuts his eyes, drinking the pleasure from Sehun’s lips which are better than ambrosia or the God’s wine. He pulls Sehun close, circling his hands around Sehun’s body in a hug and relaxes his lips so Sehun could feel less anxious, “Hey, it’s okay…” Kai whispers between kisses and he hears Sehun’s soft, nervous chuckle. “That’s my first kiss.” Sehun confesses bashfully and Kai too reveals his own innocent secret. “Mine too.” 

“I am happy you’re my first.” Sehun whispers, teeth chattering as he starts freezing in the cold waters. He stares at Kai with his teeth chattering and Kai chuckles, gesturing Sehun to get back to the bank. “I don’t want you turning into ice,” Kai jokes and he turns around to look, make sure Sehun is keeping up with his speed. Kai gets up the patio first and helps Sehun up but they both can’t seem to keep their eyes on each other. A lot is on display; especially now when water is draining from their skin. Kai takes a quick glance at Sehun and he swallows the lump in his throat. 

Sehun’s bare chest, his perk nipples, smooth, tempting tummy arouses the hidden desires in Kai’s body. What’s more distracting is the lump between his legs, hidden under his wet pants. Kai quickly shifts his eyes and turns around to look away. “I’m going to freeze…” Sehun speaks between his chatters and shivers. Kai brings his attention back to Sehun and regrets instantly for keeping the mortal out in cold for long and he rushes in to call Eomer. The servant rushes in with a new set of clothes for Sehun and informs Kai of his own warm set in the room. 

“Get changed and have rest,” Kai tells Sehun, standing by the wooden. He should bid the other good night now. Dawn will be approaching in a few hours and Kai doesn’t want Sehun to be lack of sleep. “Will you join me?” Sehun asks, covering his body with warm top Eomer kept on the bed. Kai tilts his head in confusion. He is surprised by the request but his response came quicker than his decision. Kai nodded with a smile and seeing the glow in Sehun’s eyes, Kai knows his rash decision was appropriate. 

Kai goes back to Sehun’s room after changing and he finds the mortal tucked under the sheets. “Sehun?” Kai calls, checking, if the other has fallen asleep and a smile blooms on his lips when Sehun pats the bed, mumbling incoherently. Kai joins Sehun on the bed after switching off the lights and Sehun curls into his side snoring lightly. Kai turns to look at Sehun, watching the moonlight illuminate Sehun’s fair skin, making Sehun glow like star hidden by clouds. Slowly, Kai falls asleep with the sound of Sehun’s light snore and heat against his body. 

\--//--

“It’s a bright sunny morning. Where are we going?” Sehun asks him. It is indeed a bright, sunny morning and Kai had planned to take Sehun to the other side of his mother’s garden. “Visiting flowers?” Kai answers with a smile and he gets into Sehun’s personal space and circles his arm around Sehun’s waist. Sehun sends Kai a nervous glance, cheeks heating up and he tries to step back. “Are we not riding Hasufel?” Sehun asks, turning around to spot the winged horse. 

“No, I don’t want to risk your health.” Kai answers him and Sehun frowns in confusion, unsure of what Kai means. “We’ll be there in a blink.” Kai winks and pulls Sehun close once again. He tells the mortal to close his eyes, take a deep breath and counts to three. 

“1… 

2… 

3,” 

Kai counts and, in a blink,, their location changes but Sehun is still in his arms. For Kai, these jumps are common and less exciting as before. He takes a moment to stare at Sehun and leans in to peck the other’s rosy cheek. “You can open your eyes now.” Kai whispers and slowly, Sehun flutters open his eyes. 

“H-How?” Sehun questions, looking around in disbelief but seconds later he waves his hands as if he knows the answer to his own question, “We should have traveled this way,” Sehun suggests, rolling his eyes but he quickly ignores Kai and walks to the stone path. “Where does this lead to?” Sehun asks, turning to look at Kai for answers. “Mother’s personal Garden.” Kai answers and calls Sehun over to the other side where they have to climb a flight of stairs. 

It may look like a stairway to heaven and for Kai it’s almost the journey to enlightenment. The stairways continue going up, leading them through stone walls with creeping, trailing plants. Kai watches as Sehun slows down to answer the small flowers, excited to be blessed by the presence of new Flower God. “News is spread about you…” Sehun informs as he turns around to face him from two steps ahead. 

“What are they saying about me?” Kai asks, now leading the way. Sehun giggles lightly and Kai realizes the flowers had teased Sehun for their little bodily contact. Kai enjoys that little contact too but he is a little too distracted by a flock of birds, lounging on the flower stalks. “Don’t worry they won’t damage the flowers.” Sehun assures him and Kai walks over confidently to check on the flowers. 

Kai walks around the flowers on the ground, checking, looking and nodding, hoping they could see him. He silently wishes the best for them and between some he notices a tall, thin grass growing. He wishes to pull them out but Kai isn’t sure if he can do that. They could be flower but their stalks don’t look the same. Kai calls for Sehun, hoping for some assistance. As he stares at the purplish, pink flowers, Kai waits for Sehun and even after a suspiciously long wait, Sehun doesn’t respond to his call. Kai turns around to look for the other. 

As he looks around, Kai starts walking over to look for the mortal but he can’t seem to spot the Sehun anywhere. “Sehun?” Kai tries calling again, hoping to hear Sehun’s voice but as he walks further into a darker pathway, Kai realizes something is wrong. He looks around to the familiar plants but none seem suspicious as they’re all flowers. Kai starts running, searching for Sehun while he screams the other’s name loudly. “Sehun!” Kai turns into every small corner, alley and path but he can’t find the mortal. All he saw are various types of flowers and some making a canopy above him as shed. 

“Sehun!” Kai calls once again, stopping in the middle to take deep breaths. He pushes his hand back into his hair, desperately pulling his short strands. “Where is he?” Kai asks the nearest flower, “Where is Sehun?” he asks them again, anxiously with desperate heaviness in his voice. Kai knows he will never get to hear their answer but he wishes, they could at least help him with hints. “Please… Sehun,” Kai begs desperately, falling into an abyss of bad thoughts. Sehun could be out of breath. He can’t lose Sehun now; he’s not ready for a goodbye. 

But all of a sudden, Kai feels a gentle chilly air blowing towards him and he looks up to the sky. “Father, help me,” He prays with closed eyes and when he opens, he finds tiny yellowish petals on the ground, forming a line. The petals start flying away from their bouquet, falling on the ground and they make a line, moving little by little as if urging Kai to follow them. Kai follows them without a second thought. 

As he moves, they move; like footsteps of an invisible person. Kai follows their trails, turning west into the woods and he comes to a stop at a slope. The petals are still guiding him and Kai minds his steps, using the branches over him as a hold. As he carefully furthers his steps, Kai notices the eerie silence in the woods; no insects, no birds and Kai could not help but feel shiver over his skin. He keeps his eyes focused to everywhere; on every part he could see and at one glimpse, Kai stops. 

He can’t even gasp, scream or shout. He can’t seem to move his body forward. After an eternity long of a second, Kai drags his legs to Sehun’s lifeless body. The yellow petals now surround Sehun’s extremely pale body, making a protective circle around him. Kai falls on knees beside Sehun, staring at the lifeless body with nothing but regret. He failed Sehun. Slowly, he reaches out to touch Sehun’s pale skin, tucking his soft hair behind his ears. Even now, Sehun looks extremely beautiful. 

“How did this happen?” Kai questions to no one but somehow, he wishes to get answers for the mysterious situation. As someone who’s always in the woods, traveling and exploring, Kai starts studying the ground next to Sehun. There aren’t any footsteps but some marks of something long. He trains his eyes to the marks and lifts his eyes to the nearest tree. He blinks – swallowing the anger. It’s Sarracenia; a type of venomous pitcher plant. 

It then comes to Kai’s mind that the venom would only paralyze one to an almost fake death. He shifts back his attention to Sehun and leans his ears on Sehun’s chest to hear the heartbeat. He tries sensing for the rhythm by placing his fingers on Sehun’s neck and he catches a mild rise and fall. It gives him hope. Sehun is still alive but it won’t be for long. 

While he’s forcing his mind to think of some herbal plants to suck the venom out of Sehun’s blood, Kai had failed to notice a presence behind him. “Let me heal him son. It’s only me who could bring his heart back to life.” Kai turns to look with a surprise and he stands to greet his dear friend with a hug. “Thank you for coming to my aid, Hepius.” says the ever young; God of Healing and Medicine. 

Hepius starts moving his palm above Sehun’s head, slowly moving downwards to his chest. His palm stays around the chest area for the longest time, focusing on with whatever healing ways he could think of with closed eyes. “His light is fading.” Hepius says, sending Kai a sad glance. “He will not last another day here.” 

“I have to send him back?” Kai asks with weird emotions creeping under his skin. He thought he could be ready to send Sehun back but now; he can’t. Hepius nods as an answer and continues healing Sehun. The healing God pulls out a jar from under his cloak and pushes Sehun head up, “Help me, Kai.” Hepius calls for help and Kai rests Sehun’s head on his lap as Hepius pours the red medicine into Sehun’s mouth. 

“He’ll be fine.” Hepius sends Kai a smile but Kai could not bring himself to smile back. The weight of regret and burden slumps Kai down and he can’t even be positive about it. It’s a simple conclusion; Kai doesn’t want Sehun to leave. “You are attached and attracted to this mortal.” Hepius states, talking like a dear friend he is. Kai glances at his friend and back to Sehun, “I am,” Kai whispers. “He was meant to only help me love flowers but in such a short time, he has done more than that.” 

“He taught me; my duty is not only to myself but to the lives I am appointed too.” Kai caresses Sehun’s cheeks, watching Sehun’s have their glow back. Even his skin is getting warmer. “I have been selfish but now, I think about him and the flowers.” 

“Aphrodite has blessed you with love.” Hepius says with a smile. “You’re blessed with love and happiness in such auspicious time.” 

“But he will not be with me for long,” Kai answers, drowning in his own sorrows. He stares at Sehun’s pink lips as the other has gained his colours back. Kai could see the rise and fall of Sehun’s chest indicating his strong palpations and he sends Hepius a thankful nod. “Treasure every minute with him and his absence will bond you with your subjects as they’re something you’d associate him with.” 

As Sehun stirs into consciousness, Hepius leaves and Kai focuses on Sehun’s fluttering eyelids. The mortal releases a pained groan and whimpers as he tries to push himself up. “Kai…” Sehun cries, falling into Kai’s arms and he starts sobbing, gripping Kai tightly. “I was so stupid.” He hiccups but Kai chooses to ignore Sehun’s bellow and holds him tighter with soothing hand moving up and down Sehun’s wide back. “Sshhh,” Kai kisses the crown of Sehun’s head, “it’s okay. You’re fine now.” 

“I was sure I would be dead without you knowing,” Sehun cries in his chest and with his words hitting Kai’s scar, he too, dwells into a sorrowful moment. “I was afraid of losing you.” Kai whispers back, blinking his tears away. “I was so scared! I couldn’t breathe!” Sehun continues and Kai wouldn’t want to imagine how Sehun must have felt with the pitchers. “And I was sure; you were dead when I found your lifeless body. Sehun, I…” Kai pushes Sehun away and leans down to capture Sehun’s coloured lips, tasting the medicine on his lips, the lingering sweetness and for once, he tries to push his feelings through the kiss – for Sehun to know how he feels. 

“I am afraid to lose you. I am not ready for goodbyes Sehun,” Kai mumbles, deepening the kiss as Sehun moans deep in his throat, allowing Kai to kiss the daylight out of him. “I have time here… it’s only the second day,” Sehun says, nibbling Kai’s thick lips. Kai doesn’t tell the mortal that his time ends soon. He will not tell Sehun now. He won’t. 

“Allow me to treasure our time here, give me memories of a lifetime, Sehun” Kai begs the mortal, with a sudden choke and eagerness. Sehun nods, “Yes,” Sehun replies, kneeling before him and he leans in to put his hands around Kai’s neck, pulling him in for another round of kiss. Kai kisses Sehun back – putting his whole heart out for Sehun. “Which flower represents love?” Kai asks in between kisses and Sehun smiles, kissing the side of his lips, cheeks and eyes. 

“Rose.” 

“Let’s find them now,” Kai suggests seeing the said flower before they head back. Sehun agrees without delay and Kai prepares Sehun for the jump, “Close your eyes,” Kai says and, 

\--//--

This time Kai doesn’t ask Sehun to open his eyes. He ignores Sehun for one moment and takes in the view for himself. It’s a mesmerizing, stunning field of red roses. In his whole life, he never witnessed such beauty and the beauty which lies in the field, before him smells intoxicating; expressing their evocative fragrance. “Can I open my eyes now?” Sehun asks saying he could smell the roses and he hears them welcoming him and the Prince. 

“Yes,” Kai answers, glancing at Sehun and for once Kai gets mesmerized - Sehun and roses in one field of vision brings Kai to his eternal blissful state. “You look ethereal.” Kai whispers, praising the mortal in the presence of the most beautiful flowers. He feels slightly guilty but Kai wants to steal the moment for Sehun only. Sehun looks away bashfully but he invites Kai to walk with him, “They’re inviting us. The roses are keen to meet you.” Sehun says, walking next to him and Kai couldn’t keep his gaze away from the flowers. As they reach the bed of roses, Kai could feel his mind and body going lightheaded with the fragrance. He leans down to see their petals and for once he’s surprised by their beauty; they have velvety petals. “Careful, they have thorns.” Sehun warns and he tilts his head to see thorns, “Perfect,” Kai praises, 

“Beautiful flowers ought to have thorns or else they will be exploited.” Kai says, at the same time glancing over to Sehun who’s indulging another bouquet of roses. He wishes Sehun heard him as Sehun is a perfect reference to a rose; a beautiful flower only his thorns are invisible. 

“They are saying you love me,” Sehun says after noticing Kai’s intense glare. The other waits for Kai’s answer anxiously. Kai walks over to Sehun and glances at velvety, red roses and he shifts his gaze back to Sehun, with a smile. “I do.” 

“Oh Kai,” Sehun hugs Kai immediately, “Is this why you wanted to see them?” Sehun whispers into his ears. Kai hears Sehun’s soft sniffles and his heart caves in a little at how easily Sehun tears up. He has such innocent, childlike heart and Kai wishes Sehun to remain the same when he goes back to his mortal world; always affectionate, kind and beautiful. “I love you too, Kai.” Sehun confesses and this time, Kai’s heart leaps out of his chest and his stomach twists and turns as if butterflies are fluttering in them without his permission. “I love you very much but I am afraid to express my feelings. You’re in this world, God of Flowers and I am nothing but a plain mortal human.” 

“Shhh, let’s not get ahead with the comparison. We gods fall in love too and it didn’t happen to me before you.” Kai says, holding Sehun dearly. With the fragrance of the roses around them, Kai wishes to taste Sehun’s lips again, “Now that you’re here; teaching me about flowers, I fell in love.” 

“But I won’t be with you.” Sehun’s eyes turn damp and his smiling lips curls downwards painfully. He’s obviously saddened by their fate, “You won’t be with me either.” Sehun glances towards the roses, listening to something they’re saying and Kai can’t help but stare at Sehun, dreading his life after Sehun. “Kai…” Sehun leans in, holding Kai’s hand, interlacing their fingers. There’s a question lingering in Sehun’s eyes and Kai believes it has something to do with the unheard discussion moments ago. 

“Will you…” Sehun stutters, glancing away to look at the roses as if he’s asking moral support from the velvety flowers. Kai waits patiently, without urging Sehun to speak because Kai feels what Sehun is about to say is important. Sehun makes faces at the flowers, hushing them down and he clears his throat to look at Kai; eyes barely keeping contact with Kai’s intent and curious ones. “Will you make love to me?” Sehun says, breaking the dam in Kai’s mind. 

The rush of blood from his heart to his veins has Kai malfunctioning and his Godly superpowers are shattering from that one innocent wish. Kai would actually label the request innocent but the way Sehun has put it is nothing but innocent. “I… If…” he stutters again with his whole face turning as bright as the rose’s petals. “I thought… it could be our parting gift to each other,” Sehun reasons but Kai couldn’t focus on what Sehun is saying anymore. 

He leans in and grabs the other by the head, sealing their lips together without saying anything. Kai kisses as if Sehun means the world to him and Sehun kisses back with more emotions this time. It’s no longer a languid, testing the waters kiss. This time it is ferocious, feverish and intense. Kai could sense the burn against Sehun’s skin and bravely he pushes his hand underneath Sehun’s top, touching his back, mapping the warm skin. Sehun moans in pleasure, arching his back and his kisses turns sloppy and messy. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Kai asks once again and with hooded eyes, Sehun nods and latches his lips to Kai’s neck, sucking and licking, “Please, make love to me.” 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Sehun groans on the bed and whimpers painfully when a sudden pin like sting disrupts his beautiful sleep. Sehun tries to sleep back but he can’t ignore the sudden pain. He opens his eyes sleepily and tries reaching out to the pain ointment he always kept by the bedside. He taps the bedside shelf in darkness and groans when he can’t find the jar so, reluctantly, he stands on his feet. He yelps when the pain shoots in his spine and he yelps and falls not so gracefully on the bed. “Ouchhh,” he cries in pain, confused on why his body is aching like crazy. 

Sehun forces himself up once again and heads towards the bathroom to find out what’s wrong with his body. Sehun limps on his legs as he walks out of his room to the bathroom. He glances to his parent’s room; they’re still asleep and Sehun switches on the light, rolls his shirt up and frowns. He doesn’t find any marks or bruises on his so he frowns at his own reflection in the mirror. He looks extremely out of place; as if he didn’t have shower for days. He stares at the water tub in the middle of the bathroom, contemplating if he should have a quick bath and after a long minute of internal debate; Sehun strips out of his clothes and pours water over his body. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Sehun glances at his Azaleas by the window once he walks back into the room. He shakes his head. The ache is still there but it wasn’t as painful as before. His body feels lighter and cleaner too. “I don’t know. I don’t feel quite good.” Sehun grumbles, lying back on the bed with a weird emptiness in his heart. Sehun can’t quite put his feeling into words. He takes a deep breath and stares at the ceiling, recalling his day. 

He remembers talking to the roses, listening to their cries about the Flower Goddess. He trains his ears to listen to their screams but he could not hear them anymore. It seems the Flower Goddess has passed and the flowers have no guardian; “Did the flowers get a new guardian? Everyone appears to have calmed down.” Sehun notes, asking the Azaleas, hoping for an answer to his curiosity. Sehun doesn’t dwell on the fact that he missed such important news about them. He would have known if the flowers have a new guardian. 

“Prince Kai is the new Flower Guardian.” The Azaleas answers but Sehun catches the pauses in their sentence, and their doubt. He glances at them and ignores the statement for a second and focuses on the emptiness in his heart. There’s seriously a huge leap in his heart and he can’t put his mind into filling the blank. The name Kai keeps resonating in his head, as if they know each other but that starts to add more confusion to his state. Sehun sighs loudly this time and turns around on the bed restlessly. “What did I do before I came to bed?” Sehun questions loudly. His usual routine is; a bath and shower but now Sehun couldn’t recall doing that. 

“You don’t remember?” the flower asks, dodging the question. Sehun looks away and stares into the darkness. He gets a glimpse of memories out of nowhere; he walked alone in the woods, strangled by a pitcher plant, twisted his ankle, and swam in the lake with someone and, Sehun gasps, – he kissed. These flashbacks look a lot like an imagination his mind could come up with but the kiss part has Sehun jolting upright on his bed. 

All of a sudden, his throat dries up and unconsciously, he brings his fingers to his lips. From the flashbacks, the kiss was too real; causing him to imagine a weight against his cold lips. He licks his lips and swallows his saliva with a groan escaping his mouth, “What am I experiencing?” he whispers, massaging his now aching head. “I need to sleep.” Sehun mumbles and focuses on the calm music coming from the flowers in his lawn. 

\--//-- 

Kai stares at the messy bed with a broken heart. He reflects on his decision and regrets it deeply but there’s no way he could keep Sehun any longer. Even if Sehun begged or even if he wanted, he wouldn’t be able to keep Sehun in the immortal world. A tear escapes his eyes and the longing deepens. He dreaded for these moments. He knew, Sehun’s absence will cost him but he didn’t expect it to be this fast. 

He could sense Sehun’s lingering presence in the room. He could hear Sehun cute whines. He could see, imagine Sehun smiling at him, he could feel Sehun’s touch against his skin, the taste of his lips, the sound of his moans and Sehun is attached in every part of his senses. 

Kai leans his head against the wall and keeps his eyes strained on the bed where Sehun’s warmth is present. He walks over and lies on the bed, taking in the remaining fragrance. He reminisces their final memories together. It was a surprise for Kai when Sehun had asked for an intimate moment but being equally eager Kai had brought Sehun back to the room after kissing, sucking and licking him in the open rose field. Sehun was beyond wrecked, a moaning mess and he was eager for more. Kai could picture Sehun’s red face, swollen lips and hooded eyes. His messy hair and exposed skin trigger Kai to taste and take him; deeper to the unknown world of pleasure. 

Kai couldn’t stop his own moans. The taste of Sehun’s skin, the sound he made and everything he’s willing to give made Kai lose control over his own body and actions. Sehun’s smooth skin made it easier for Kai to touch him, hold him and leave marks on him and Kai especially love the side of his hips, sucking and biting, forcing loud moans out of Sehun’s lips. Kai loved when Sehun would arch his back, push his hips against Kai’s so their hard on would rub against one another. 

Kai remembers the heat when he pushed two fingers into Sehun’s aching hole after turning the mortal over on his fours. He couldn’t see Sehun’s expression but Kai is sure, Sehun was beautiful, more beautiful than he ever saw him and he’s even more beautiful when Kai pushed inside him after scissoring him open with four fingers. Their moans were loud but it wasn’t as loud as their desires for each other. Kai’s thrusts were hard and powerful but he wouldn’t compare it to their dominating emotions. Kai could sense Sehun’s love and trust for him and Kai returned it with equal love, trust, respect and care. 

Sehun’s moans got louder and louder each time Kai hit his sensitive spot and the clenching tightness pushed Kai to his limit, reaching his ecstasy point. Sehun’s smooth, plump globe looked delightful for Kai not to pull out and devour them with kisses and licks. He ran his tongue between the cheeks, into the full puckered hole, tasting himself but that didn’t stop Sehun from falling on his stomach; weak, spent but with a glow and grace. 

When Sehun fell asleep on the bed with Kai’s remnants between his legs, Kai summoned the Sprites over. He requested them to send Sehun back safely into his house, on his bed. Kai made sure to have his instructions understood by the creature for Sehun to be safe and sound in his home but one information, had Kai’s heart breaking into tiny pieces; Sehun will never remember him when he goes back to the mortal world. 

\--//-- 

Sehun notices the loop in his own time frame; he is not that dense. He is observant and he knows, things around him are different. Some of the flowers were not fully grown yesterday but now they’re blooming. The town looks a bit more sophisticated, the garden around the temple is well taken care of and for an unknown reason, Sehun senses sympathy for him from the flowers. 

He frowns at them, hoping to know something, but they’re all silent. They move with the wind, swaying with the west wind while projecting comfort. “Am I missing something?” Sehun questions the nearest Dahlias. They look to be getting approval from each other before one of them calls Sehun, “Someone sends you his sentiments.” 

Sehun tilts his head and raises his eyebrows, “Someone who misses you dearly,” they continue 

Sehun frowns, “Who?” he asks, but they don’t answer him. “He says, his heart is committed to you and he misses you dearly.” 

Sehun’s scowl turns deeper and he walks away with a heavy weight on his heart, in his mind. Sehun walks while frowning at everything around him and he can’t stop hearing the flowers whispering about someone missing Sehun dearly. “Aren’t you guys supposed to be dying?” Sehun stops to ask one of his almost-friend like flower. The morning glories laugh at him and fill him with latest ‘gossip’. 

“Prince Kai is being a helpless romantic now.” they giggle and Sehun wonders what it has got to do with him, “So we are all drowning in his love, helping him with his love.” 

“Who is his lover?” Sehun asks, curious about the love story. It is unusual to hear a God’s love story and all that Sehun knows about them, includes jealousy and curse. “A mortal,” they answer. 

“A mortal?” Sehun questions back, “How? Who?” 

“The mortal was brought to Prince Kai to help him get to know flowers, learn to love them but he fell in love with the mortal.” 

“What about the flowers?” Sehun asks; keen to know if the Flower God is also in love with his subjects. “He cares for us too as we’re the only close memories he has of his lover.” 

“Did he not know they’ll one day be separated by two worlds?” Sehun asks, 

“He did, yet he loved and the mortal was in love too.” The flower continues with their narration. Sehun stares ahead while listening to the colourful flowers’ story about the God’s lover. Their meeting sounds fated and as the story goes on, Sehun feels a sense of déjà vu. 

It sounds familiar with the ones he had dreamed. Sehun has an odd guess about the said mortal but he cannot call it upon himself. He’s not worthy to be a God’s lover and for sure, Sehun doesn’t remember going to the immortal world. Sehun continues to listen to the story keenly with a smile. The mortal sounds loveable from their stories. The flowers love him and they love talking to him. “We bless their union,” says the morning glory. “Prince Kai and his lover are meant to be together.” 

“The mortal could speak to flowers too?” Sehun is surprised. He had always thought he is the only one with such gift and blessing. For a moment, Sehun’s heart turns envious of the mortal for being able to experience true love and fate. Sehun sulks upon his own fate; he’ll be alone without a partner, unwanted and not loved. 

“Yes, he’s the only one in the whole world who could.” They answer but Sehun looks away with a glint of sadness, disappointment and disbelief. He’s envious. He too could speak to flowers but, 

All of a sudden, there’s an odd silence around him. Even the flowers have gone quiet. The silence is unusual; there’s heaviness in the air as if someone has thrown a huge boulder into the air for everyone to lose their focus. “A message has come for you once again,” the morning glories say, “You are asked to visit the rose field.” 

Sehun sighs and frowns. Things are getting a lot more suspicious for him; he could not sense his inner-self, the environment is different and then, these sudden strange negative emotions. Sehun hates it. He wants to go back being the normal, carefree Sehun. However, he knows, something has changed inside him and it has something to do with the night he got up with aches, the memories and the story. 

Sehun starts getting headache with all the questions and unsolved mystery. He saw his parents in the morning but he doesn’t catch anything different with them. They seem fine and same as they were a day before so Sehun seriously could not put the pieces of puzzles together in his head. His theory doesn’t sit with the answer and the answer doesn’t explain the situation. Sehun walks over to the rose field while sulking and obviously the roses start commenting on his expression. 

“A beautiful face should not dwell in a misery that’s not its own.” The rose speaks making Sehun frown deeper. He glares at the talking flower and sits next to it, “Hmm…” He sighs, plucking grass from the ground. “Do you know the story on how we’re made?” the rose questions distracting Sehun from his inner turmoil. Sehun nods, “I heard you’re the Queen of all flowers.” 

“But do you know how the Goddess blessed us?” 

Sehun shakes his head. He doesn’t know the full story, “One morning the goddess was out walking when she stumbled upon the lifeless body of a woodland nymph.” The rose starts its story and Sehun focuses on the tale instead of his own confusion. “Saddened by the innocent creature’s fate, Chloris decided to breathe life anew, transforming the nymph’s body into a flower. She then called out to Zephyrus, husband and keeper of the west wind, asking him to blow away the clouds in the sky so that Apollo could allow the sun to cast down its warming rays.” Sehun glances up to the sky and smiles at the sunlight coming through a thick cloud. 

“Aphrodite then added beauty as her gift to the flower and Dionysus came over to add nectar of intoxicating aroma for the flower.” 

Sehun smiles beautifully; shifting his gaze to look at the roses, eyeing their velvety petals. But he frowns for a moment; “ _velvety petals_ ,” he hears in his mind with a thick, equally smooth voice. “Roses got their title as flowers to represent love because of Goddess Aphrodite. She was rushing to safe the love of her life, Adonis. Along the way, she cut herself and a drop of her blood fell onto a petal of a white rose.” 

“There are various symbolisms to rose but all of them speak of love and you my friend is at the end of a red string.” The roses tell him, dropping another boulder of confusion in his head. A red string signifies soulmate and, 

“I am really confused,” Sehun expresses his turmoil to the roses. He starts telling them his confusion from the beginning to end. He’s happy to be able to share the burden in his heart. The relief of sharing the puzzlement lightens his emotions but their answer sends Sehun back into the furthest corner of darkness. “Do not worry; your curiosity will lead you to your answers and the other end of the string.” The roses tell him, “But, do seek the sunflowers if you have time.” 

Sehun nods and sends the roses another glance. He wants to solve this puzzle as soon as he can but he realizes, his mind isn’t capable of dealing with the situation – mystical situation. Thus, Sehun decides to spend some peaceful time with his mother at home and meet the sunflowers some other time; when he feels much better. 

\--//-- 

Loneliness seems to be his friend now and shadow casts upon his bright eyes. Kai is now equivalent to a walking dead as all his emotions has drained out. He misses Sehun terribly. “Prince Kai,” Eomer knocks on the door, alerting Kai. Kai sobers up and glances at the nymph. “I found this in the mortal’s room. It looks to be written for you.” Eomer passes Kai a book, wrapped with a string of dried trailing plant. Kai takes the book from the nymph as kisses it lightly first. 

He then takes a look at the cover and remembers; it’s his own empty book. Kai received this book when he visited The Goddess of Wisdom and she reminded him to always make notes of unusual things around him. With great hope, Kai takes a deep breath and opens the book; 

_To Kai,_

_Who is clueless about all his flowers._

Looking at Sehun’s neat handwriting, Kai can’t help but hear his own heart sobbing in pain. Another wave of longing and desperation creeps in his heart but pushing those emotions aside, Kai opens the next page. It’s an illustrated guide book; For Flowers, To Flower. Kai stares at the drawings of different flowers in each page. Some of them are badly drawn and some are done with precise. Next to each drawing; is the name and in the details below it, Sehun describes their colour and appearance. 

Kai knows some of the flowers in the book. Sehun had shown him some and some, he knows without knowing their names. Most of the flowers are easy to look after but in the end note; Sehun says, “It’s better to know their names. You’ll build a relationship by knowing their names.” 

He keeps the book on the table, promising to look at it again later and heads out to the patio outside his room with a pen and a paper. He likes scribbling his thoughts after Sehun left. He feels, a new side of him is unleashed and he would like to keep the emotions alive by writing them down. He sits by the lake with his legs in the water and starts looking ahead, deep in thought and his thoughts only bring him to one person. 

He starts writing; 

_Make me meet the one_

_who can make me meet myself,_

_To tell me if you’re in my habits,_

_To tell me if you’re there in_

_every gap of my breath._

_Whether or not_

_You’re close to me,_

_I am close to you,_

_Closer than you think_

_You seem to be the path_

_on which my dreams run._

_you seem to be the relationship_

_that is there between sleep and the eyes._

_The smile that is there on my lips,_

_you're the reason for it._

Kai feels a presence next to him and folds the paper, keeping it in his coat. He welcomes his father with a smile, “Father.” Zephyrus joins Kai on the patio and glances at him. The Wind God has a knowing smile plastered on his face and Kai looks away before he could expose his weak heart to his father. “Does writing these love notes make you love him more?” 

Kai shakes his head, “I’m afraid to lose the little memories of him.” Kai answers truthfully. The time he had with Sehun was painfully limited but thankfully in that limited time; Kai learnt how to love. “You know he doesn’t remember you now, right?” The wind God asks. Kai nods. He knows, “But I have the flowers sending him my messages.” 

“That’s clever of you.” His father praises, 

“What do I do, father? Jarilo spoke of our union. I don’t see how…” Kai trails his words and sighs. He took Jarilo’s prophecy to heart and hoped over it. It’s now the reason to his massive heartache. 

“Visit him.” The Wind God says. Kai sends his father a questioning gaze, thinking in silence of the suggestion. “But you have limited time for each day as the portal opens for only five hours.” 

“Five hours a day?” Kai asks. Five hours a day is not less, it’s sufficient. Zephyrus nods, “I can visit him every day?” Kai asks again. The thought of visiting Sehun everyday plants a hopeful seed in his heart. Kai didn’t know about the portal and now with the portal, Kai shall visit Sehun; remind the mortal of their forgotten time together. 

“Yes, five hours. If you miss the timing, you’ll have to return when the portal opens next.” Zephyrus says with a playful smirk and Kai catches the hint in his father’s tone. He swallows the excitement by kicking the waters, daydreaming of spending the whole day with Sehun. Kai glances at his father happily but the sad expression on his father’s face speaks the absence of his mother. “Do you miss her?” Kai asks, looking ahead at the lake. He spots a water creature leaping out if the water and mentally remembers how Sehun freaked out, imagining creatures chasing after him. 

“I miss her dearly.” Zephyrus replies sadly, “but I knew her fate. She knew her fate too.” 

Kai looks away with memories of his mother replaying in his mind. He used to spend evening with her, telling her about his adventures while she’ll caress all the flowers in the garden. “I sometimes feel hopeless for staring into space, thinking about Sehun.” Kai reveals while laughing at his own miserable behaviour. “That’s what happened to Clytie,” 

“Who is she?” Kai asks, interested at the said woman. She sounds like a fair maiden. “You might know her as the sunflower.” Zephyrus informs. Kai widens his eyes and tries to guess the story behind it. “She loved Apollo.” Zephyrus starts, leaning behind slightly as he straightens his legs. “It was one-sided. Apollo never loved her back.” 

“What happened then?” 

“The other Gods felt sorry for her and eventually decided to change her into a beautiful flower; a sunflower.” 

“Is she happy now?” Kai asks, 

“If you see the flower, it’s always facing the sun, following it around. I think she’s more content as a flower now.” 

“Why did you tell me this?” Kai asks his father. He is sure his love isn’t one sided. Sehun loves him back, the mortal likes him too. “You can send your message to the mortal through the sunflowers. They speak of loyalty and faithfulness.” The wind God suggests and immediately Kai smiles. He taps the book in his coat and pulls out the book to search for Sehun’s sunflower note. He is aware of his father’s curious glance but Kai pays no attention to the God and flips the pages. “So, this is how a sunflower look.” Kai says, giggling and he pushes the book to his father. 

“Sehun made this guide for me.” He tells, watching the wind God flips the pages with a proud smile. “Go get him son, even if he doesn’t remember you, his heart will.” Kai takes the book and looks away bashfully. He will visit Sehun but only after sending his message; a message to Sehun, through the sunflowers. 

\--//-- 

Sehun stares aimlessly as he sits at the patio by the door. The lack momentum in his life is forcing him to shut down and be sad. He misses being at college but he remembers he left. He should be doing something; at least earn some money. He can’t be living and depending on his parents for his whole life. Sehun wants to be independent, a young capable man. He has his whole life ahead of him and he can’t reckless. Sehun shifts his gaze to look ahead to the clouds, forming shapes in the sky. He feels the cold wind passing by and he hears the flowers and birds chattering happily. Everything is going accordingly; the perfect nature cycle but Sehun’s still feels the emptiness and loop in his memories even after days. 

“Why don’t you go for a walk, look for something that might interest you?” His Azaleas suggests upon noticing his lack of enthusiasm. Sehun looks at them and shrugs. 

“Will you be honest with me?” Sehun glances at his Azaleas. He wishes to be told the truth so his mind could be at peace. He has lived days, overthinking about possibilities and Sehun believes he’ll be able to face any kind of news. “What is it?” The Azaleas asks and Sehun turns to look at the sudden silence from all the flowers around him. 

“Something happened to me that I can’t remember right?” Sehun asks carefully with a nervously beating heart. He stares at the Azaleas, waiting for them to answer him but the silence is creeping and he can’t help but overthink. “Yes, you travelled to the immortal world and helped the new Flower God to bond with us.” 

Sehun freezes; expecting but not expecting the revelation. “I… what?” 

“Yes,” The Azaleas reveal to him; recounting his entire journey in the immortal with Kai. Sehun listens intently, trying to get back the fragments of his memories but all he could remember is the bits of memories which he thought was a dream. “I lived with Prince Kai?” Sehun asks, addressing the Flower God the way the Azaleas refers him. “Yes. Both of you were attracted to each other.” 

Instantly Sehun remembers the stories told by the morning glories – about the Flower God’s mortal lover. “It was me?” Sehun gasps as it finally falls upon him. Shiver and goose bumps grow on his skin as he sits perched on the stairs, thinking of the Flower God. His heart beat is loud in his ears and Sehun can’t stop thinking about Kai. The Prince loves him still and for sure it’s tormenting him. Sehun cannot imagine being separated by such circumstances and how hard must it be for Kai to make such decision. 

“It was you; the one who saved us and Prince Kai.” 

“I cannot believe this.” Sehun whispers, touching his lips. His memories fail him but Sehun believes, he shared his first kiss with the other. The unknown weight lands on his lips once again but this time, Sehun closes his eyes and feels the kiss. Sehun can’t remember how he looks, Sehun can’t remember anything about the Prince and it pains him, how his beautiful memories are taken away from him, leaving him with the emptiness and loop. 

Now knowing his purpose and business in the God’s world, Sehun feels better. He must have done a good job by guiding and teaching the Flower God about the flowers. Before he left, everything was a mess and now, there are all good and happy. “Is he doing well alone?” Sehun asks, pitying his supposed lover. A sudden blush creeps on his cheeks. He has a lover – or he had a lover. 

“He daydreams about you, sends messages through the flowers.” Sehun blushes, scratching head as he tries to hide the smile, _“Someone who misses you dearly, he says, his heart is committed to you and he misses you dearly.”_

“Is there a way, I can say something to him too?” Sehun asks, 

“I am not sure but you can seek the sunflowers. They have experiences in these.” 

Sehun contemplates if he should seek them but after a long minute of pondering and staring. Sehun moves. He tells the potted flowers of his intentions and makes haste towards the church where the sunflowers reside. Along the way, Sehun hears the flowers congratulating him for knowing the truth and they wish for him to meet his true love one day. Sehun caves in a little, saddened over it. He’s not sure if he can meet the Prince once again but he has loved the Prince before, Sehun would have his heart exclusive for the Prince. 

“Some longing ends with loneliness, some longing ends with meeting.” The beautiful, bright yellow flowers greet as soon as Sehun walks towards them. “How will Prince Kai’s longing end?” Sehun asks knowing that the answer will decide his fate. 

“The Wind God has granted a passage for the Prince; to travel between worlds.” The sunflowers inform. Sehun watches the sunflowers as they face towards the sun. “What do you think, will the Prince come for his love or will he stay?” the flowers question him, leaving Sehun speechless and unsure. He stares at the flower with a fear rising in his chest. Sehun imagines the sunflower’s fate; she was once a beautiful nymph but her one sided love was not returned. He didn’t want to be like her, not that she was unwise but he wants the Prince to be free with his will and decision. Sehun can’t force someone to love and like him forever. It will hurt but not more than forcing someone to stay in love with you. 

“It’s his decision. He has the control in this matter.” Sehun answers. If Kai comes, Sehun would want to relive the love, get to know him and fall back in love. 

“He has control and he choose to take risk.” 

Sehun looks away and stares at people passing by the church, sending him a smile. They’re used to seeing him with flowers and he doesn’t hide his conversation but this time, he lowers his head and starts to whisper. Sehun doesn’t question what they mean with Prince Kai choosing to take risk but he hopes the other would stay safe at whatever risk he takes. 

“What are you whispering with the sunflowers over there?” Sehun jumps in surprise and turns to smile at the priest. Sehun laughs awkwardly and shakes his head, “Nothing in particular. I was only checking on them since they have a new guardian.” 

“Who is it now?” The priest questions him. Sehun remembers consulting the priest when the Goddess perished. “It’s Prince Kai now,” Sehun says, when he hears the sunflowers reminding him to use the right title. “Prince?” The priest sounds surprised too and he nods, “He’s Goddess Chloris’s son and she passed the responsibilities to him.” 

“Is he doing well?” The priest continues to ask questions as he looks around to the flowers with a fatherly smile. “They look fine to me compared to the other day.” He continues and Sehun nods, “Yes, they’re all better now.” 

“Anyways, are you free today Sehun?” 

“Yes. Do you need my help?” Sehun asks, 

“There’s this waterfall, I want you to visit. It’s hidden from the world and only people of this village would go there.” 

“I never heard of this place before.” Sehun hums. His parents never talked about it too so Sehun gets suspicious. “It’s a little majestic and mystical if you ask me,” 

Sehun stares at the priest, “He should go. It’s a nice place.” The sunflower whispers to him. Sehun tries not to be obvious with the assurance and asks directions from the priest. The waterfall is located at the east end of the village. You’ll past through the wheat and rice field. Then, you’ll come across a river. From there, go west and you’ll see a pool and the waterfall.” 

Sehun follows the priest’s direction and makes sure he passes the three important landmarks. It’s not so far from the church thus Sehun decides to head there and see for himself how mystical and magical the waterfall is. According to the priest, the water tumbles down from the mountain and the water gathers in a pool below before streaming down to the river. What makes the waterfall special is that, the pool is a hot water pool but the water that comes down from the mountain is icy cold causing the pool to be layered with mist. 

Sehun walks miles ahead eagerly. He passes through the fields and comes across the river. Sehun stands by the river and stares. He’s getting a fraction of memory – he sees a milky white river and he was crossing the river with someone. He scoffs and shakes his head. It’s nice to know that he has had adventures in another world and to have one now urges him to treasure the journey. Sehun follows the path heading west while keeping an eye on his surroundings. As he nears, he could hear water surging and plunging. It sounds huge with big splashing noises. Sehun couldn’t contain his excitement so he doubles his speed and pushes through the bushes, 

He gaps. He could feel sprinkles of water against his skin. The smell of fresh water and nature is so strong that his senses awakened by the landscape. There’s a layer of mist over the crystal blue water and from a distance, Sehun could see huge rocks. The mountain is standing high and proud before him and the water that plunges down is icy cold. Sehun wipes his cheeks and walks closer to the shallow shoreline. The steam reaches his skin now and timidly he uses his hand to test the water. 

“It’s warm,” Sehun whispers, smiling, as he turns around to look. He hears the bird chirping and some flowers talking in a distance. Sehun continues looking at the waterfall. It is indeed mystical. It feels like there’s something between the water and the mist, pulling him in, asking him to take a dip. Sehun contemplates on the lure and decides to sit on the rock. 

It’s slippery and wet but Sehun climbs on the huge rock and dips his legs in the warm water. It’s peaceful. He takes a deep breath and stares at the beauty in front of him in amazement. “It’s such a blessing.” He whispers, sensing the stress leaving his body. Again, Sehun catches bits of memories in his mind as he strains his eyes to look at the middle of the pool. He felt like he has been in a pool too, during the night, in icy cold water. “Such a torture and tease.” Sehun grumbles, looking at his soaked feet. “If can properly remember,” He whispers. If he could remember, missing his lover would be easier and the heartbreak and torments would be meaningful too. 

All of a sudden, Sehun hears a loud splash in the middle of the pool and quickly pulls up his feet. He perks up to look over the mist but he cannot see what fell into the water. The mist blurs his vision but he can see a shadow walking through the mist, towards him. Sehun swallows nervously and starts to pray for protection. He might be a dish to the wild animal if he’s not careful. As the shadow moves, the mist starts to clear and Sehun gets a view of what’s coming his way. 

A man; with a sinful gaze, luscious lips, sun kissed skin and painfully noble physique. He is extremely good looking. His features are one of a kind and he’s a master of his expression. He is not wearing any top, revealing his taut muscles and defined abs for Sehun to question his sanity and existence. He swallows nervously as the man takes steady steps towards him. Sehun almost panics, thinking the glorious man would step out naked but thankfully, there’s a white cloth covering his lower, important half. Sehun clears his throat, leaning away as the man gets closer. However his steps are painfully slow, tormenting Sehun’s soul and mind. His steps are calculated and with each step, he stares directly into Sehun’s eyes with a half-smile. 

Sehun dies internally when the unknown, pleasing looking man takes a handful of water, pouring it over his face and he pushes his fingers into his long, jet black hair. Sehun melts. He could literally feel his limbs losing their control with that one action. The droplets of water that rolls down from his face to his chest invites Sehun to imagine unnecessary, lewd desires and the man knows his effect on Sehun. He’s putting a show and Sehun _hates_ it. 

“Wh-who are you?” Sehun stutters, forcing his voice to sound less shaky. The man tilts his head with the same teasing smile. He is finally closer now, a foot away from Sehun. Sehun sneakily lowers his eyes to see the white lining of the cloth that covers the man’s lower half. “You know me,” he answers with his low, velvety voice and with God’s grace, Sehun is sane still. Yet, the effect of the man’s voice tingle him, latching cold shivers against his skin. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Sehun replies with a stupid smile and the man continues staring with emotions gushing out of his eyes. “But I don’t know you,” Sehun wants to say but he keeps the words in his mouth and focuses in the man’s brown eyes. 

“I know a way,” he slurs, closing the gap between them and places his hand on Sehun’s knee. It is warm but the touch burns his skin, igniting the fire and desire in his body. The touch is familiar. “To make you remember me,” he continues, getting closer as unconsciously Sehun parts his legs to accommodate the man in his personal space. 

“How?” Sehun asks, looking in his eyes and his lips and him. He’s so foreign, unknown but he has the magnetic, gravitational pull over Sehun. “A kiss to break the spell, “ 

Sehun swallows nervously but his body is excited. “I have a lover out there,” he says, all of a sudden remembering the Prince. “I am sure he’ll be happy to kiss you,” the man answers, 

“You’re not him,” Sehun argues. He has no intentions to break the Prince’s heart. “You don’t know that,” He answers, 

The answer has Sehun blinking his eyes. He looks away dejectedly but the man in the water prods his chin back up, “Kiss me,” He demands softly with a playful smile. Sehun rolls his eyes, “Who are you?” Sehun demands, squinting his eyes at the other. 

The other smiles, “Did the betonies send my message to you?” He asks instead of answering and Sehun stares blankly at the other in confusion. He looks away to the crystal blue water and thinks about the lilies. He heard them on his way here. It was too loud and messy and they were excited. Sehun didn’t really focus on what they were saying but, “They said, he is coming.” Sehun repeats and looks at Kai. “He is coming,” he repeats again, “He…” Sehun stares at the man in front of him. 

“You are….” Sehun stutters, swallowing nervously almost jumping into a panicked state. The other continues to smile, “Will you let me kiss you now?” he asks again, annoying Sehun with his answering skills. If the man could immediately answer him, he’ll spare Sehun all the tense and suspense. Sehun shakes his head. He’s not allowing this man to kiss him easily even though his lips are a pool of nectar and chocolate. The man frowns but he is not upset, “Red Carnation (alas my poor heart),” he mumbles, sending Sehun a cute pout. Sehun tries to keep his face serious but obviously he’s failing with how the other is using flowers to express his heart. 

“Apocynum,” Sehun replies and he catches the other frowning a little as if he’s thinking what the flower could mean. “I doubt you,” Sehun explains and the other smiles, 

“You’re my Azalea (romance, love, first love).” He replies, using his fingers to comb his wet hair. Sehun stares, “What’s my name?” he tries, asking the man the most basic detail about him. 

“Sehun,” the answer came quickly, “Please, chestnut blossom (please do me justice),” he whines, desperate and eager. Sehun laughs at the other and stares at the other’s bare chest. “What’s your name?” he asks the other although he has a hunch of who he might be. 

“Kai,” 

Sehun shifts his gaze to look. The Flower God is standing between his legs with hopes in his eyes and Sehun taps his fingers anxiously on the rock. “Now that you’re here, what do we do?” Sehun asks the other. He’s a bit confused on how things should go on from now on. Sehun knows the other has come here for him but what should he do? How should they proceed with this relationship? 

“Jonquil,” Kai whispers, 

“What does it mean?” Sehun asks back. He has never heard of the flower. 

“Can you return my love? I desire a return of your affection.” Kai whispers, moving away from between Sehun’s legs. Sehun quickly grab the other, breathing rapidly. “Yours. I have always been yours.” Sehun confesses and he catches the beautiful smile blooming on Kai’s face. “Since the day we met, the day I came back… this soul and mind is attached to you.” 

“Allow me to kiss you, Sehun, please.” Kai begs, coming in closer once again and he stares desperately at Sehun. Sehun nods, lowering his eyes to look at Kai’s cherry red lips. Unconsciously, Sehun licks his lips and tilts his head, moving closer until he’s breaths apart from Kai. Kai leans in and takes Sehun’s lips against his and moulds their lips together in a perfect harmony. Sehun gasps in between kisses, reliving the weight and taste of Kai’s intoxicating lips. “I remember this,” Sehun moans from the back of his throat as Kai pushes his tongue in. 

“What do you remember?” Kai asks, 

“Kissing you,” Sehun moans, resting his hands behind Kai’s neck and he pushes his fingers in Kai’s wet strands. 

“Thank you for coming to my aid Sehun,” Kai says, pulling back with swollen lips. Sehun stares at Kai’s lips, hoping to continue kissing but Kai grabs his waist, “Without you, I wouldn’t feel this wealth of happiness and romance. Because of you, I loved the flowers and everything became better.” 

“You’re giving me too much credit,” Sehun stops the other from praising him. Sehun knows Kai made this happen at his own will. “You deserve it, Sehun.” Kai leans in to lightly kiss his lips once again. 

“In this lovely golden afternoon, I am blessed with wealth of happiness and romance.” Kai says, pulling Sehun into the warm water and puts his hands around Sehun’s small waist. Sehun hugs back, 

“I can see you anytime I want Sehun. I can cross the world to meet you. Tell me, do you want this?” Kai asks seriously, 

Sehun rests his head against Kai’s broad shoulder and weights the question. Sehun could sense Kai’s restless heartbeat. The answer is a simple yes or no. Sehun mentally daydreams of what life he might have ahead of him with Kai and Sehun believes, it will be a normal one. It can be a normal one. “Yes.” Sehun replies, 

“Yes,” he repeats with determination in his voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi once again.  
> I believe there are a lot of things to digest in this story ~ from the beginning till the end  
> If there's anything you would like to ask or say, please do comment. I'd appreciate praises too and I'll be waiting for your responses. I believe fest mods will be sharing reader responses and trust me, i'll look forward to this, to mine.  
> I hope you have enjoyed this journey with me as well since writing this was a great pleasure.  
> hope to see you soon.


End file.
